A Digimon Adventure: The Future War Saga
by Mr. Adlib
Summary: In another time, the DigiDestined lost, the world was destroyed, and an evil digimon with the ability to seep into a person's dreams has caused it all. Now, two Chosen Children from the past must save the world of the future...


1) I will be referring to Taichi of the future as Taichi(18) and Taichi of the past as Taichi(11)  
after their ages. The same thing goes for Sora and their digimon respectfully.  
  
2) ***************** This sign means that a flashback is about to take place. The same  
sign also tells when a flashback ends.  
  
  
  
  
Digimon Adventure:  
Future War  
Prologue  
  
Sora was staring at herself in the mirror. It was a beautiful day outside. From her room she could  
hear the children playing with one another in the park away from her building. The sun was  
shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and there was a slight wind which cooled the air making  
it the ideal environment for enjoying oneself. However Sora was so depressed she didn't hear  
nor see nor pay any sort of attention to the weather. She was so mad! Apparently when she went  
over to Taichi's house to say hi, Taichi, who was enjoying "Let's make fun of Sora Day", had  
noticed her "chicken legs" when she decided to wear a brand new pair of shorts that her mother  
warned her were a bit on the short side. The way Taichi acted towards girls he saw on the beach,  
she thought that he would approve. Instead of showering her with admiration Taichi decided to  
laugh until his face turned red and he had trouble breathing.  
  
Sora stormed away. About half way home she started crying. She couldn't nor wouldn't  
let Taichi see her cry. He'd probably just give her his inspiration speech of "C'mon! Toughen  
up!" which is what he would tell the soccer team when they were losing.   
  
She kept staring at her reflection. When she decided to stop staring, she felt kind of  
stupid. She couldn't believe that a guy like Taichi could make her cry like that. He wasn't  
exactly smarter than the average bear (or the average dog for that matter). Sora decided that it  
was time to stand up for herself. She couldn't have Taichi insulting her forever. "I think I'll pay  
another visit to the Yagami residence," Sora thought devilishly, "and give that little boy a piece  
of my mind. And I'll do it in my brand new shorts."  
  
  
  
Taichi was taking his usual 5:00 nap after 2 long hours of soccer practice with Koushirou and  
Yamato, who was trying to learn how to play. The doorbell rang right when he dozed off. It  
lasted for about 2 rings when it was answered by someone in the household. A minute later  
Taichi felt a nudging. He yawned a big yawn, sleepily opened his eyes and woke up to a pair of  
eyeballs.   
  
"AGH!!" cried Taichi.  
  
"It's only me," said a voice.  
  
Once Taichi's eyes had focused he realized that he was staring directly in the face of his  
younger sister Hikari.  
  
"Hikari! Don't you have anything better to do today than watch me sleep?"  
  
Hikari giggled softly.  
  
"You sleep too much Taichi. You need a little get up and go. Wanna play ball with me?"  
  
"Love to," Taichi said. "But I'm still exhausted from soccer practice. You wouldn't have  
prescribed me some 'get up and go' if you had seen me on the field with that soccer ball. Why  
you didn't even see the sweat I worked up."  
  
"No, but I can still smell you!" Hikari bursted into laughter.  
  
"Har har." mumbled Taichi.  
  
Just then, Miko, the family cat pounced onto Taichi and took a smell at his soccer shirt,  
let out a loud "MEOW!" and ran into Hikari's room. Hikari was rolling on the floor with  
laughter and tears. Taichi decided that this was a good time for some tickling.  
  
"STOP! STOP! YOUR KILLING ME!" said Hikari, screaming and giggling at the same  
time. After a few more screams Taichi stopped. Hikari looked up at him and suddenly her eyes went wide, "Oh no! I just remembered. Sora's here to see you." Surprised at Hikari=s comment, Taichi looked towards the front door, where he saw Sora's shadow.  
  
  
  
Taichi opened the door all the way revealing his good friend Sora, who was glaring at him with an evil look on her face. She began, "Sounds like you two were having a good time. I wish I could have joined you but I'm not really in a fun type of mood right now, since I received an insult from someone this morning which completely ruined my day. Any thoughts on whose responsible for this Mr. Sister Tickler?" Sora said whilst making the meanest looking face Taichi had ever seen.  
  
"Sorry I said you had chicken legs Sora. There I said it. Happy?" Taichi said rolling his  
eyes. "Hey you wanna come inside and play with Hikari or somethin' or are ya just gonna stand  
there all day?"  
  
Sora suddenly became red from anger. She closed her eyes, walked up to Taichi's door  
and slowly closed it. She then looked left and right through the hallway to make sure no one  
would see what she was about to do. When she couldn't stand it anymore she let out a roar,   
"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY?? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST  
SAY 'I'M SORRY' AND GET OFF THE HOOK?? YOU REALLY HURT MY FEELINGS  
TODAY TAICHI!" Sora stopped, and thought to herself, "This is hopeless. He'll never  
understand. After all we've been through in the Digital World, he still has a lot of growing up to  
do." Sora let out a silent cry.  
  
Sora stared into his eyes and Taichi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sora, the  
strongest girl that he knows was crying like...a girl! To Taichi, Sora was never a girl. She was  
more like a mother, a woman, who always cared for those around her. To see her acting like this  
made Taichi want to cry too. Unfortunately, Taichi never cried. Never.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean to hurt you." Taichi said softly.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Sora cried, and ran down the hallway to the staircase. She took the  
staircase down to the front door of the apartment lobby, shoved through the doors and out of the  
building.  
  
Taichi stood still for a few moments thinking to himself, "I should've went after her..."  
Taichi couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Sora that he found quite nice.  
She was a friend and that was that, but still there was...something.  
  
Taichi strolled back into the place he called home and shut the door. He noticed Hikari  
playing with Miko. Once Miko saw Taichi she ran into Hikari's room once more. Hikari was  
about to laugh but she didn't want to be tickled again and just let out a soft giggle. Taichi left the  
room.   
  
"Where ya goin' Taichi?" Hikari asked.  
  
"To take a shower," Taichi said half heartedly.  
  
  
  
The next day Hikari decided to log onto the family computer and practice her typing. It was  
pretty early in the morning and Hikari was sure not to disturb her family. About twenty minutes  
later Taichi awoke and noticed Hikari at the computer. He sat next to her and stared at the screen while Hikari made the letters which turned into words before their eyes. She had just started her typing lessons a couple of days ago and was already up to the more advanced words like "alphabet" and "processing".  
  
"Keep it up sis. In time, you'll be able to type with one hand like Koushirou." Taichi said  
trying to be funny. Hikari gave a soft giggle and, trying to maintain her posture, returned to her  
typing.   
  
Taichi was about to fix himself some breakfast when he saw something appear on  
Hikari's typing program. A small bearded man slowly strolled onto the computer screen. He was dressed in an outfit of black and red, was short, bald, with a small stack of gray hair at the peak of his head.   
  
"It's Gennai!" Taichi cried.  
  
"Huh?? Where??" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
  
"You've either been watching too much television or you've been in front of this stupid  
computer too long. HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!" Taichi said annoyed.  
  
"I don't see him Taichi. What's wrong with you this morning? I think you might need a  
bit more rest."  
  
"She can't see him. Why?" Taichi thought, while slowly turning his head back toward the  
screen. Gennai opened his mouth to speak and said...  
  
"The Digital World is in danger again. And this time only you and Sora can save it."  
  
  
  
  
Digimon Adventure:  
Future War  
Chapter 1: The Tale of a Grim Future  
  
  
  
"My gosh Taichi. It's really good to see you again after all this time." Gennai said while making  
a small sob.  
  
"W...What are you talking about Gennai? We left the Digital World only a week ago."  
Taichi remembered. How could he forget. That was the time when they fought Apocalymon, the  
darkest, saddest, most evil digimon they've ever had to face. That was a tough battle also. Only  
by having faith in themselves and each other were they finally able to vanquish Apocalymon for  
good.  
  
Taichi noticed something about Gennai. He noticed that he looked very old. Older than  
the way he used to look. His head and body were fatter and new wrinkles on his face were easily  
noticeable. Also...IS HE IN A WHEELCHAIR???!!  
  
"Who the heck are ya talkin to Taichi??!" Hikari shouted.  
  
"It's Gennai. He looks much older but it's him. I think he's only able to communicate  
with me, the way only you could communicate with that entity that told us why we became the  
digidestined."  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
"Enough with the pleasantries. Let's get down to business. First of all Taichi you must  
know that I am from the future; approximately 7 years." Gennai said suddenly sounding serious.  
  
"HA! Your pulling my arm right Gennai?" Taichi exclaimed. "Although that might  
explain why he looks so much older and why he's in a wheelchair!" he then thought.  
  
"I'm very tired from the trip. I haven't been feeling well lately and I think I have the  
energy to explain this only once so pay attention."  
  
Taichi obeyed.  
  
"Tonight, when Sora goes to bed, she will have a dream. A dream about you Taichi."  
  
"A dream about me?!" Taichi laughed. "Yes well, few girls can resist my charms and  
looks!"  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Hikari's forehead and then on Gennai's.  
  
"Pay attention Taichi! This is serious!" Gennai shouted. Taichi stopped laughing. "You  
may think this a funny matter, but the dream that Sora has tonight will eventually destroy both  
the Digital World and the real world."  
  
  
  
Sora opened the door to her home. "Is that you dear?" she heard her mother ask. Sora replied  
with a wimper. The girl looked up toward her mother, and once Miss Takenouchi saw the look on Sora's face she dropped what she was doing and walked over to embrace her. "What's wrong honey?" she asked.  
  
"I hate him! I hate him! I HATE him!" Sora shouted. Then she cried, soaking her  
mother's shirt with her tears.  
  
"Oh no. Not again." her mother said rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
"How can a dream about me destroy the world?" Taichi wondered. Hikari stared at her brother,  
completely oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"His name is Nomeromon. A virus digimon with a distorted mind who possesses infinite  
hatred for the Digital World and for the happiness of the real world. He's similar to and was  
born from the same events that created Apocalymon, except he's nowhere near as strong. He's  
going to come to Sora in her dream. Apparently Taichi you did something that caused Sora a  
world of hurt and she will begin to question your friendship."  
  
Taichi immediately knew what Gennai was talking about.  
  
"Anyway," Gennai continued, "while she is dreaming Nomeromon will feel Sora's  
anguish, since he has so much of his own and will find a way to seep into her dream and feed on  
her pain. This will cause a chain of events that will poison Sora and make Nomeromon grow.  
Once this happens, once Nomeromon infects Sora with his evil, her Crest of Love will never  
glow again."   
  
"Once Nomeromon becomes strong enough he wages war on the Digital World. Brave  
digimon will fight him and defeat him, but since he feeds on Sora's pain he is granted infinite  
power, the same way your crests give your digimon infinite power. One by one he will destroy  
every good digimon in the digital world except for the digidestined's digimon. They are kept  
alive by your crests."  
  
"As you should know by now the digital world and the real world are linked. If  
something bad happens in the digital world, it has devastating effects on the real world. Since  
the digital world is being poisoned so is the real world. The Earth begins to change, slowly being  
reconfigured to fit Nomeromon's wishes, and the people are totally oblivious to it. Then, 7 years  
later, Nomeromon appears on Earth. He finds Sora and takes her to his darkness dimension.  
There he will feed on the last of Sora's energy and she will die. You will follow Nomeromon  
into this dimension and, while you fight bravely, will be destroyed as well. The remaining  
Digidestined will fight Nomeromon. But because all eight of you are needed for this fight and  
because of your deaths, the Digidestined will slowly lose faith in their abilities and will lose to  
Nomeromon who destroys them and everyone on Earth."  
  
Taichi was staring at Gennai with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. In  
7 years he and Sora and all the other Digidestined will die. Die! Death was something Taichi  
didn't fully understand, but the sound of the word in his mind gave him the chills instantly. He  
didn't want to die, but he wasn't afraid. He had been through too much; faced the Grim Reaper  
too many times. They all had. He turns his head to his side to see Hikari with her head down on  
the computer desk, eyes closed. She was sleeping. Taichi guessed that watching him just stare at  
the computer screen, not to mention how early in the morning it was had finally taken it's toll on  
his little sister.   
  
"Hey Gennai," Taichi started, "how come this guy waits 7 years to make his move? That  
sounds like plenty of time to stage an attack! Why don't we-"  
  
Gennai began, "7 years was the time needed for him to grow on Sora's pain and to  
become a Mega digimon. Unfortunately we don't even realize he exists until it's too late. We don=t even know where he is until he shows up to kidnap Sora. Not only that but because they felt they let their friends and the world down, the Digidestined couldn't even their digimon up to ultimate. It was the darkest day our world has ever faced."  
  
Taichi couldn't believe it but he knew it was true. He looked at Hikari once again. In 7  
years she will die in battle with Nomeromon. Takeru, Jyou, Yamato, Mimi, and Koushirou will  
die with her. Taichi knew he couldn't let that happen. There had to be something he could do.  
He turned back to Gennai and smiled and speaks. "All hope is not lost, or else you wouldn't be  
telling me all this. You must have a plan. Am I right?"  
  
Gennai laughs. "You know kid, you're not as dumb as Sora used to say you were."  
  
  
  
Digimon Adventure  
  
Future War Chapter 2  
Sora's Decision  
  
  
  
  
"I can't go on like this. I've got to do something." Sora told herself. Whether she realized it or  
not Sora was a strong girl, not easily broken down by mere words, but she was today. Regardless  
of the fact that Taichi didn't mean to hurt Sora when he said the things he did, he had. And Sora   
hadn't been this down since the battle with Piedmon. On remembering that battle Sora looked  
back on her adventures with Piyomon (Japanese for "Biyomon") in the Digital World.  
Remembered when her Crest of Love couldn't glow and she convinced herself that she had no  
love in her heart, nor was capable of ever loving anything. That changed when she realized that  
she cared for and loved Piyomon just like her mother had cared for and loved her.  
  
Then when they returned to the Digital World after defeating VenomMyotismon, she became more and  
more worried about the group than she had ever been, especially when they split up. Yamato  
went one way, Mimi and Jyou another. Only herself, Taichi, Koushirou, Takeru, and Hikari were  
left. She didn't tell anybody during that time, but she thought that the five of them would never  
defeat the Dark Masters while split from the group. Despite this, Taichi kept a steady head. He  
told Sora that he had to stay strong to keep Takeru and Hikari, the youngest of the DigiDestined,  
from becoming afraid. Sora thought Taichi a kind person the way he was thinking of others, but  
she also felt he wasn't facing reality. Sure enough the five of them, with help from Yamato,  
defeated two Dark Masters. From then on Sora saw Taichi in a different light. He was no longer  
the annoying, loud, immature kid he used to be. He was their leader, and kept them all strong  
during their adventure in the Digital World and she admired him immensely for that.  
  
But his actions as of now have contradicted all that happened in the Digital World. It's like once  
he stepped into the real world he changed back into the guy he used to be; like the Digital World  
didn't affect him in the least. She cherished their friendship, but she had grown up after her  
adventure, and, as much as she wished he had, apparently Taichi had not. She knew she couldn't  
drop down to his level in an attempt to save their friendship.  
  
"Sorry Taichi..." This was the worst decision Sora ever had to make, "but I can't be friends with  
you any more."  
  
Just then, her computer screen glowed, surprising Sora. She covered her eyes with her arm, not  
knowing what was happening. A moment later, the light from the screen dimmed to show an  
older looking Gennai, who then said, "Sora! Great to see you again my dear. How've ya been?"  
  
  
Sora stared at the old man with a questionable look on her face. "Gennai..." she finally managed   
to say, "what's going on?"  
  
  
  
  
The Digital World. A place where pure information can become living, breathing beings known  
as Digimon. Infinity Mountain. The place where the DigiDestined had so many adventures and  
saved the Digital World. Anyone or thing that resided on File Island could see a flash of light at  
it's peak; a light that it would surely blind anything that was even a few yards away from it.  
When the light dimmed, anyone near it would be able to make out a small boy and a much older  
man in a strange looking contraption.   
  
"You know, I really love this baby. Not only can it open the gate from the real world to the  
Digital World, but it also doubles as a time machine! And the warranty's good for the next  
millennium!" Gennai said.  
  
"Good to see that you haven't lost your sense of humor Gennai!" Taichi said after a sweatdrop  
formed on his brow.  
  
Just then, a small, orange creature with green eyes, who looked remarkably like a miniature T-  
Rex jumped out of the clearing and ran towards Taichi. He instantly recognized the dinosaur  
digimon as his companion who was with him throughout all of his adventures in the Digital  
World. "Agumon! Great to see ya buddy! Told ya I'd be back!" Taichi yelled as he too ran across  
the clearing.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too! Did ya miss me?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Course not! Are you kidding?" Taichi shrugged as he looked the other way. Then he looked  
back and stared into Agumon's eyes. "Did you miss me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah right! Like I haven't got anything better to do than worry about you." Then Agumon  
turned around and shrugged, just like Taichi had done. Taichi did the same. A moment later they  
both turned around and hugged. "I missed ya Taichi," and Agumon began to cry.  
  
"Me too buddy. Me too." Taichi felt a teardrop coming, but he wouldn't let it pass his eye. This  
wasn't the time to be crying like a kid. There were more pressing matters at stake.  
  
"Taichi, I'll be right back with Sora. Take it easy until I get back alright!" called out Gennai. A  
second later, a flash of light. When the light was gone, so was Gennai.  
  
"So what's up Taichi? Why did you come back to the Digital World?" Agumon asked concerned.  
  
"I don't fully understand it myself, but I'll tell you what Gennai told me." Taichi started with the  
incident this morning with his computer. How an older Gennai had popped up on the screen  
claiming that he was from the future. Taichi then told Agumon about the dream Sora was to  
have tonight which would, in 7 years, lead to the destruction of the Digital World and the real  
world at the hands of an evil digimon named Nomeromon. Told him that every single  
DigiDestined child was to die at the hands of Nomeromon. Finally, he told him that only he and  
Sora could stop him, but he wasn't too clear on what Gennai meant by that.  
  
  
"Why does Gennai think that only the two of you can defeat something that the DigiDestined  
combined couldn't even beat?" asked Agumon who was losing confidence in this whole  
situation at an alarming rate.   
  
"I told you I don't know." Taichi didn't say it, but that was a good question. How does he know  
that this Gennai isn't pulling a fast one. Well, he would worry about that when the time comes.  
"Not getting scared are ya Agumon?" Taichi said with a smirk.  
  
"Of course not. I never told you this, but your courage helped me to find my own courage deep  
inside myself." Agumon said with a smile. "Besides, no matter how tough Gennai said this new  
guy is, I know we'll be able to beat him. Together, we're unstoppable!"   
  
Taichi nodded his head in agreement. He really was lucky to have a friend like Agumon, and  
was just about to tell him, when Gennai appeared with Sora.   
  
"Hey Sora!" Taichi called out.  
  
"Uh...hi Taichi." Sora said not looking at him. Taichi was about to ask what was wrong when a  
pink digimon which looked more like a baby "Big Bird" doll rushed out of the bushes and  
embraced Sora. "Piyomon!" Sora said in surprise.   
  
"Sora, I've missed you so much." said the bird digimon.  
  
"Piyomon! I've only been gone a week! I haven't even gotten used to being at home yet!" Sora  
said smiling. "But I've missed you too." Sora hugged Piyomon and began to cry.  
  
"Awww." Gennai said sniffling. "These reunions always make me wish I had a digimon." He  
pulled a handkerchief out of his machine and blew his nose.  
  
After a few moments Taichi yelled out in his most annoying voice, "Alright! Cut out the mushy  
stuff you two! We've got work to do! You'll have plenty of time to cry over seeing each other  
AFTER we save the world! Taichi rolled his eyes with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
Sora's expression suddenly changed and she remembered what she had to do. "Taichi, there's  
something I have to tell you," Sora began.  
  
"You don't have to," Taichi interrupted. "I know already."  
  
"You know?" asked Sora in surprise.  
  
"Sure do. Gennai told me that you've been having dreams about me. Not that I blame ya. I'm  
probably the source of many a girl's fantasies." Taichi said with a proud look on his face.  
  
Sora almost laughed. But it was so sad that she couldn't bring herself to do it. Obviously Taichi  
hadn't gotten any smarter since they came back from the Digital World. He had probably gotten  
worse. Now she could add delusional and conceited to her description of his personality. "Hate  
to bust your bubble pretty boy, but I wouldn't dream about you even if it meant saving the  
world," she said as seriously as she could.  
  
"Heh. Yeah right. I know you like me Sora. Don't try and fight it. Maybe I'll even go out with  
you; if you can be a good girl between now and after we've saved the world."  
  
Sora turned red and almost exploded. She wanted to take his words and stuff 'em down his  
scrawny throat.  
  
"Look Agumon," Piyomon said. "Sora's the same color as me!"  
  
Sora calmed down, wishing that Taichi could hear himself talk and choke to death on his own  
words. She realized that he will probably never change and any hope of redeeming himself were  
long gone. Sora looked at Taichi.  
  
"Taichi, I don't want to be your friend anymore." Sora said with a straight face.  
  
"Excuse me?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Don't act like you didn't hear me Taichi. I can't have you going around insulting me  
everywhere I go. Being around you only brings myself down. I can't go on like this. You are so  
immature and you only care about yourself." Sora stared at the ground and said softly,  
"Sometimes I'm even embarrassed to know you."  
  
A long moment, which seemed more of an eternity, of silence passed by. Taichi just looked at  
Sora with a surprised expression on his face. He wouldn't show it, but Sora's words hit Taichi  
with the force of a freight train. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sora wasn't the kind  
of person who insulted somebody. She was the kind of person who gave praise and tried to help  
someone out anyway she could. But she had changed. Everything Taichi thought he knew about  
Sora was a lie. Taichi put on an angry face. She was right. They could never be friends again.   
Not after this.  
  
"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Taichi shouted. "You're nothing but a spoiled brat Sora!  
You think you're so much better than everyone else just because you get emotional whenever  
things don't go your way!  
  
"Hi I'm Sora!" Taichi began to mock while putting on a snobbish face and making a feminine  
stance. "And I think everyone should be on my level since I'm soooo much better than  
everybody else. That way those people who aren't on my level won't hurt my feelings and I  
won't cry like a baby. WAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
"Taichi," Sora said while grinding her teeth, "don't ever speak to me again. DO YOU HEAR  
ME???" Sora began to shout at the top of her lungs. "Ooooohhh...I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!!!"  
  
Taichi turned around with his eyes closed and arms crossed, nose toward the air. "Awww...my  
heart's broken. Really it is. Your not about to start crying again are you?" Taichi turned towards  
Gennai who was working with the time machine. "GENNAI!! YOU GOT ANOTHER  
HANDKERCHIEF? I THINK SORA'S ABOUT TO LOSE IT...AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Sora had had as much as she could take. She had been blinded by anger. Her mind had ceased to  
function. Without thinking she lunged at Taichi and forced him to the ground. She grabbed his  
neck and started strangling him.  
  
"AGGGH!" Taichi managed to choke out. Gagging, he said, "Sora...it...was...a...joke!"  
  
Just then, Gennai called out to them, "HANG ON!!"  
  
Sora, with Taichi's neck in her hands, and Taichi, gasping for air, simultaneously looked at  
Gennai and asked, "Why??"  
  
Gennai pushed one button and the whole Digital World went white.  
  
  
Digimon Adventure  
Future War Chapter 3  
Battle With Darkness: Enter...NOMEROMON!!!  
  
  
"METEOR WING!!!...CELESTIAL ARROW!!!...HAND OF FATE!!!...LIGHTNING BLADE!!!"  
These words screamed throughout the ruins of the sewer system. Apparently as the Dark Masters  
had gained control of the Digital World, each Dark Master was given his own little section to  
play with. Mugendramon (Japanese for Machinedramon) was given the Digital Cities: all of the  
greatest cities in the world combined. One could see the great buildings of New York City merge  
with the awesome sculptures and designs that made up Paris, France. Under the Digital Cities  
was a melding of all the great sewer systems of the world, where one could also bear witness to a  
courageous battle being fought with Birdramon, Angemon, Angewomon and Andromon. They  
had bravely given their all, but were no match for the Mega Digimon Mugendramon. As he fired  
his Giga Cannon, not only did he destroy the sewer systems around him, but also the buildings  
above him. There was a large blast of light followed by a sudden burst of heat. When the smoke  
cleared, Taichi, Sora, Koushirou, Takeru and Hikari could see Mugendramon standing above  
them; his claw towards the air.  
  
"They weren't even worth my time. You're all next!" He told the DigiDestined. "Who wants to  
be the first to perish?"  
  
"Is this the end?" Taichi asked himself. Their digimon were exhausted. There was no way that  
they could last even an entire minute against Mugendramon. Despite this, and as if to answer the  
question in Taichi's mind, his little sister Hikari began walking towards the colossal hunk of  
metal and wire; a brave look on her face.   
  
"Hikari! NO!" Taichi yelled out in protest.  
  
"How brave of you to volunteer. I'll try and make this as painful as I can!" Mugendramon  
smirked, and was just about to resume his onslaught when suddenly, a green material began to  
cover him. "What the hell is going on??" Mugendramon shouted angrily. Numemon began to  
envelope him from head to toe. Then, Mugendramon's voice boomed throughout the sewer  
structures: "GIGA CANNON!!" A second later, every single Numemon had been destroyed and  
vanished into a cloud of data.  
  
Hikari's eyes filled with pain and rage. Her crest began to grow brighter and brighter until she  
exploded with light. "NUMEMON!!!" she cried, as everything went white.  
  
  
  
Taichi awoke. Apparently he had been dreaming about their adventures in the Digital World  
again. That light from Gennai's machine must've caused him to dream about the time when  
Hikari had saved them all from Mugendramon with her own light. As Taichi opened his eyes he  
realized that he had woken up in someone's living room. "Where the heck am I?" he asked  
himself silently. He turned to see Agumon still sleeping noisily next to him. Taichi smiled.  
Obviously Agumon had also adopted Taichi's sleeping habits along with his courage. As he  
looked around Taichi could hear a faint beeping noise. It was his digivice. He picked it from his  
belt buckle and looked at it.  
  
"Ahhh. Good to see you're up and at 'em!" said Gennai. "Now, I have to talk quickly. See that  
person sitting in a chair in the next room?"  
  
Taichi took a peek around the corner to see a skinny, yet strong person with bushy brown hair  
sitting in a wooden chair snoring loudly. Taichi covered his ears. That was probably the noise  
that woke him up. "Sheesh! That guy sleeps like me!" Taichi said grinding his teeth.  
  
"He is you." Gennai said almost jokingly.  
  
"Are you serious?" Taichi exclaimed. He took another peek around the corner. The person had  
his same hair style and skin tone. His legs were heavily built as if he had been a track star. There  
was also a soccer ball sitting there right next to his foot. "Wow! That is me! I can't believe it!  
Man I sure did get taller!" Taichi said with wide eyes. "Wait a minute! What am I doing here?"  
Taichi asked Gennai as he suddenly realized where he was. Just then, Taichi heard the  
household's phone ring. A moment later, a woman answered it with a "Hello?"  
  
  
  
Sora opened her eyes. Where was she? Gennai's machine had totally caught her off guard. You'd  
think he would've warned you before he decided to spin you through time and space. She  
noticed that her hands were still in the same shape they were when she was strangling Taichi.  
Taichi. His name made her want to put her fist through the wall. She would have to deal with  
him when the time came. Sleepily, she turned to her left to see her best friend Piyomon sleeping  
silently next to her. Sora then focused on a noise she could hear in the next room. The voice was  
a little faint but she could make out what the person was saying.  
  
"No. For the thousandth time, NO!!" the person said over the phone. "I don't care what YOU  
think. My mind has been made up. She's staying right hear. I won't take her to the hospital so  
that you can dissect her trying to figure out what's wrong. Screw the doctors!! She's not leaving  
her bed. Goodbye!!" The person slammed the telephone receiver back into it's handles and then  
knocked the telephone off of her bed onto the floor. She then let out a sob.  
  
Sora was on the right side of a high hospital type bed when she heard the door open from the  
opposite side. The person who was just on the phone was coming in. Sora grabbed Piyomon's  
wing and dragged her body with her own under the bed. Just then the woman walked in. She  
came to the bed and started talking to whoever was sleeping in it.  
  
"Sora...why won't you get well?" she then said.  
  
Under the bed, Sora's eyes went wide in disbelief. She had recognized the voice. Silently she  
said, "Mother?"  
  
  
  
"Why are we at Sora's apartment? And what am I doing sitting outside her bedroom? C'mon  
Gennai! Don't hang me out to dry again!" Taichi said in an impatient voice.  
  
"Keep it down! Gosh! I don't know how anyone could get any sleep with such noisy people  
around!" Gennai cleared his throat. "Now, the first thing you need to know is that ever since  
Sora had been poisoned by Nomeromon she's been in a coma like state. She can eat, and she can  
see, but she can't speak, nor show any emotion towards anybody. And I have brought you 7 years  
from the day I talked to you by computer; the day when I said Sora would have the dream about  
you Taichi. That means she's been like this for 7 years."  
  
Taichi couldn't say a word. 7 years was more than half of his lifetime. He thought it awful to not  
be able to play with friends or challenge them to a game of soccer and then fight them when one  
of you lost. "That's terrible. But once we defeat Nomeromon she'll be fine right?"  
  
"She should be. However, its only theoretical. I know its lousy, but in reality, Sora is SUPPOSE  
to be like this. History says she should be. Taichi, this may be beyond your young mind, but the  
events you are seeing now have already taken place. We are actually altering time, history, and  
reality for the benefit of humans and digimon alike. If we fail, things will end up worse than they  
should have been. If you or Sora of the past die here in the future, then none of this takes place  
since you'll be dead. Sorry if it's a bit confusing."  
  
"A BIT confusing??! You lost me on the part about altering reality or whatever. C'mon Gennai.  
Quit tryin' to scare me with all this death stuff. I'm not afraid. I'm ready for action. Let's get  
this show on the road!" Taichi said.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Gennai's face and he followed with, "Now remember. There will be a  
burst of light which is, in reality, a portal which leads to Nomeromon's darkness dimension. It  
will suck in the Sora of the past and the future. Taichi of the future will follow Sora into this  
dimension and you must too. But don't let the future Taichi see you until you're well into the  
portal. We don't need any distractions."  
  
"So when's this portal suppose to open up anyway?" asked Taichi.  
  
"Ohhh...any minute now." Gennai answered.  
  
"Any minute??! Shouldn't you tell Sora the plan before it opens??!"  
  
"Actually I told her before I even brought her to the Digital World. If you must know Taichi she  
made a point not to tell you about until just before it was going to occur, so you wouldn't  
forget."  
  
Taichi growled. Sora will pay for that one.  
  
"Whoops! Gotta go! Good luck! We're all depending on you two! See ya!" Gennai's  
transmission cut off there and then.   
  
Taichi hit Agumon in the shoulder to wake him up. Agumon opened his mouth wide for a big  
yawn. Taichi looked down his throat. "Wow Agumon! What've you got hidden in there? The  
Nile River??! And get that sleepiness out your eyes. It's action time!"   
  
Taichi and Agumon looked around the corner, watched, and waited.  
  
  
  
Taichi(18) was exhausted, but at the same time depressed. The Varsity soccer team was  
preparing for their final game of the season and their high school careers and everyone had to be  
there to prepare for the big game. But Taichi had told them that he couldn't go since he wanted  
to see if Sora had improved any. His team then honored his wishes by saying things like, "Why  
the hell would you wanna go visit someone who can't even blink back at you? She's a vegetable  
Taichi! You can't even make out with her! Listen man, I have a friend who has been dying to  
meet the captain of the team that's gonna win us the title. A 'girl' friend." Taichi's friend then  
snickered and playfully elbowed him in the arm. "Why don't we talk after practice and see if  
you'll take advantage of my offer," he then said as the coach had called them back for practice.  
  
Taichi never talked to his friend about the "offer". Or about any of the other "offers" that came  
after that one. Not when he thought that Sora might get better any day now. But to put it plainly,  
he was getting very frustrated by all of this. Why shouldn't he? This was the final game of the  
season, his high school years, and every year since he's been in school. His mother had forced  
him to go to college after she made the point that no one should be playing professional ball  
right out of high school without an education. Heck, this might be the last time he ever plays  
soccer again. Ever. But instead of being with the team he was at Sora's apartment, sitting at her  
bedroom door, waiting for her to wake up, like he's been doing for the past 7 years. "Maybe the  
guys were right. What if I'm only fooling myself? Maybe I am wasting my time here," he then  
thought to himself.   
  
He then picked up his soccer ball and then headed towards the door just as Sora's mother left the  
bedroom. "Miss Takenouchi...I...have to go." Taichi started.   
  
"I understand Taichi. Don't you have that big game in a couple of days? You'd better get going.  
I'll tell you if there is any improvement. Thanks again and again for coming by."  
  
Taichi bowed to Ms. Takenouchi and then walked toward the front door. He turned the door  
handle and was just about to walk out when he heard a voice in the back of his head that said,  
"You can't leave. She could wake up any minute. Wouldn't you want to be there when it  
happens? You can't leave." Taichi almost screamed. It was that same voice that had kept him  
here for 7 years. 7 years! Almost half his lifetime. Despite this Taichi knew he couldn't leave.  
When Sora woke up, he wanted his face to be the first face she saw. He wanted that more than  
anything. He then closed the door and sat in his wooden chair, which now looked awkward after  
his sitting in it for so long.  
  
Sora's mother smiled. "Staying a bit longer?"  
  
"Ahh. The guys won't miss me. Besides a couple of minutes couldn't hurt." Taichi answered  
with a smile.  
  
"Well, I have to go to the hospital to see some doctors about Sora's condition. They're..." Ms.  
Takenouchi hesitated to say what she was about to say, considering if it was the best course of  
action. But after realizing how much she meant to Taichi, she spoke: "They're saying that any  
hope of reviving her is fading fast," she continued.  
  
Taichi was speechless. He wanted to cry. Oh man did he want to cry. But he wouldn't. "Taichi  
Yagami doesn't cry," he told himself with a tough look in his eye.   
  
Sora's mother then said, "Help yourself to anything in the fridge Taichi." As she walked out the  
door she stopped and looked at the young man and paused. "There's so much love in his eyes,"  
she told herself. "Sora is so lucky to have a friend like you Taichi." she said quietly and then   
left her home.  
  
  
  
Sora pulled herself from under the bed. She couldn't hear the conversation between her mother  
and whoever she was talking to, and Piyomon wasn't helping things the way she was breathing  
in her ear. Sora stood up in the dark room. She looked out the window and noticed that it was a  
full moon outside, perfectly silouetted by a dark blue sky. It was beautiful. Piyomon hugged   
Sora's legs and looked at her in agreement. Sora then turned around and looked at the person in   
the bed. The person had long red hair that was mid arm length. Her skin was smooth and the   
same shade of pink as the sky when the sun set.   
  
"She's beautiful," Sora said quietly.  
  
"She's you." Piyomon smiled.  
  
Just then a burst of light came from the room. It created a wind that blew Sora and Piyomon into  
the wall, along with everything else. The dishes smashed upon impact with the floor.  
Sora(18)'s lamp flew through the air and smashed into the ceiling. Bulb fragments shattered  
throughout the room. Through all the commotion, Sora(18) remained unmoving. Suddenly, the light  
from the room created a vacuuming effect. Sora(11) held onto dear life as Piyomon tried to pull  
her away from it, to no avail. They were both sucked into the light. Sora(18)'s bed sheets blew  
away. The light vacuumed her out of bed, into the air, and into it's belly, swallowing her.  
  
  
  
Taichi(18) burst through the bedroom door and was in awe at what he saw. "SORA!!!" he  
shouted. No answer. He noticed how the light, whatever it was, was sucking every single thing  
into it. "That had to be where Sora was taken," Taichi thought to himself. He took a deep breath,  
and jumped into the light. As he did, everything he saw or felt, ceased to exist.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Agumon!" Taichi(11) shouted to his digimon companion. They followed Taichi's future  
counterpart into Sora's bedroom where they noticed the vacuum of light.   
  
"We're not about to go into that thing are we?" Agumon cowered.   
  
Taichi snickered, as he picked up Agumon and threw him into the air, where he was then sucked  
into the light. "No turning back now," Taichi said to himself as he too let the light consume him.   
  
After Taichi was in, the light shrunk, and eventually faded into nothingness.  
  
  
  
Taichi(18) opened his eyes to a world of white. No color anywhere. Nothing but white. As far as  
the eye could see. Taichi didn't know what to make of it. "Hello?" he called out, hoping for an  
answer. Nothing. He then shouted, "SORA!!" As he did, a bolt of black lightning rained down  
from above him. It struck mere inches from where Taichi was standing. Taichi's body reeled  
back from the force of impact. The young man then struggled to pick himself up when he suddenly   
noticed a cloud of data form before his eyes. The material kept stacking on top of each other   
until it stopped to reveal a hideous beast. The beast and the young man then looked into each   
other's eyes. A moment later, the monster spoke:  
  
"Taichi Yagami, Leader of the so called DigiDestined, prepare to die!" The creature raised his  
hands as dozens of black bolts of lightning appeared out of nowhere, heading straight for the  
teenager. Taichi closed his eyes and screamed.  
  
  
  
  
Hikari of the present time woke up from her nap with a startle. She gasped and looked around,  
making sure everything was the way it should be. She checked her parents bedroom to see if they  
were still there. They were. She then checked her bedroom. Miko was sleeping on her bed. She  
looked around some more, but didn't see Taichi. She then remembered that when she was half  
asleep, someone had appeared out of thin air. Gennai. He then took Taichi and they had  
disappeared as easily and mysteriously as Gennai had come. Just then, there was a knock at the  
door.  
  
Hikari gathered her stool that she needed to see through the eyepiece in the door. She saw that it  
was Yamato and Koushirou and let them in.  
  
"What's up Hikari? Is your brother in?" Yamato asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Taichi's suppose to join us for a healthy game of soccer at Odaiba Central Park."  
Koushirou then added.  
  
Hikari checked her parents bedroom to make sure they were still sleeping. When she saw that  
they were, she began to talk very quietly: "Gennai came by and took Taichi with him to the  
future."   
  
Koushirou and Yamato simultaneously gasped. Afterwards Koushirou laughed out loud. "I  
assure you Hikari that the theory of time travel is just what it is: a theory. Nothing more. It's  
never been done and probably never will be. All the complex equations behind it are just  
too...complex!"  
  
Yamato interrupted, "Yeah, but she said he came from the future. Maybe in the future, time travel  
IS possible."  
  
Hikari nodded in agreement. Koushirou pondered this new variable. Then, his expression  
suddenly changed. Gleefully he started, "WOW! I can't believe it! Time travel huh? I've always  
wondered if that would be possible! Now I know for sure. I mean there's so much we can learn  
from it." Koushirou then looked at the ceiling and crossed his arms. "Man, I wonder what it feels  
like to be sent through time and space."  
  
Trying to snap Koushirou out of his daydream Yamato said, "probably like being torn apart by  
man-eating Motimons!"  
  
Koushirou reeled back in disgust. Yamato then took this opportunity to talk to Hikari. "So your  
brother went to the future without me huh? That jerk always did get to do all the fun stuff," he  
said with a smile.  
  
Hikari started, "No! Gennai said that only Taichi and Sora could go, but didn't say why."   
  
Yamato's smile slowly faded as he thought about Hikari's statement. "I hope you guys don't  
think I'm weird when I say this, but I was asleep right before you came in. I could see Taichi in  
my dreams, except he was much older. He...he looked like he was in trouble." Hikari said  
holding her head down. Yamato saw this and put on a reassuring face for her as he looked into  
her eyes and said, "Don't worry kid. Your bro will be fine."  
  
"Wow. I hope Taichi's alright wherever he is." Koushirou said with a worried look.  
  
Hikari then said to herself, "I hope he's not dead."  
  
  
  
  
A Digimon Adventure:  
Future War Chapter 4  
The Past and the Future Unite!!  
  
  
  
Taichi(18) Yagami had his eyes closed shut. He wouldn't dare open them; for he knew that  
death awaited him on the other side of his eyelids. Nomeromon had filled the sky with bolts of  
black lightning aimed directly at the adventurer; and that was the last thing Taichi saw. Although  
he couldn't help but wonder why he was still alive. Had he already been killed? Was the  
darkness that he was looking at the afterlife? NO!!! He shook the thought out of his head. Sora  
was here. Somewhere. He had to find her. Save her. He had never given up on her before,  
especially when the opportunity came time and time again. He fought the voice in his head that  
told him to give up hope. The voice that told him that she would never wake up. That told him  
she was destined to die before he ever got a chance to say he loved her. He fought that voice for  
so long and even when he thought that the voice had won, it never did. He stayed with her all  
that time; didn't give up on her, just like he's not going to give up on her now. He was going to  
find Sora, and then find some way to defeat this horrible beast that threatened his very life. He  
would then travel back to reality with the one he loves. She would wake up, and they would live  
happily ever after together. Forever.  
  
Taichi opened his eyes; the bolts of lightning mere inches from his face. Fear from his heart had  
suddenly disappeared. He looked at Nomeromon, eyes tearful, but as fearless as ever.  
Nomeromon just laughed. The bolts of lightning faded away into the white light of his  
dimension.  
  
"Ahhh. It seems my plan did not work. Pity. You are a lot stronger than I gave you credit for  
Young Yagami." Nomeromon chuckled, even though he was a bit disappointed. He thought for  
sure that anyone who was suddenly faced with death would reel and surrender to despair and  
anguish. But he had failed to realize that this boy has a strength with him. A strength that has  
helped him to survive for 7 years without the one he loves. A strength that would stay with him  
until the end of all time. Or so he thought. If Nomeromon could just find a way to turn this  
strength into a weakness...  
  
"Young Yagami...how do you feel right now?"  
  
Taichi didn't answer, but stared at the monster with hate in his eyes, but love in his heart, which  
was just as strong as ever.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Nomeromon asked.  
  
Taichi put a sly smile on his face and spoke, "I don't really give a shit. All I want is Sora. Give  
her to me and you won't have anything to fear."  
  
Nomeromon's expression changed. "Still as fearless as ever..." he thought to himself. He would  
have to dig deep to conjure up the small amount of fear that still resides in Taichi's heart. He  
would have to dig VERY deep; but he would get it. The digimon put back on his devilish smile, looked at the young man and started to speak:  
  
"My name is Nomeromon. And all the white light that surrounds you now is all that is left of the  
Digital World."  
  
"WHAT???" Taichi reeled back.  
  
"Young Yagami...do you remember your fight with the digimon named Apocalymon?"  
  
Once again Taichi said nothing and only looked at the evil digimon; the amount of rage in his  
body increasing every time the digimon opened his mouth.  
  
"Well, that was a long time ago. About 7 years actually." Nomeromon chuckled lightly, as if he  
were enjoying his own private joke, then continued, "Let me refresh your memory.  
  
"First of all let me say that I was the original Apocalymon. I was the one who was born of the  
pain and anguish of all the digimon who could not digivolve and therefore, couldn't survive. I  
spent years growing, feeding on rage. Then one fateful day, a digimon, I forget his name, who  
was feeling the hardship of not being able to digivolve, walked up to me asking for the secret to  
digital evolution. I simply felt pity for the mongrel and banished him to the world of data, where  
I thought he would be better off. What I didn't know was that this particular digimon was one of  
a kind...with a rare technique. He could go through the minds of a living being and absorb all  
their energy. He used his technique on me, slowly but surely robbing me of my power.  
  
"But what he failed to realize is that I was entirely made up of pain and sadness. When he  
absorbed my power, everything that I had been, he now was. Nothing but sorrow. It ultimately  
drove him to madness. His mind shrunk as every piece of time faded away. And when he fought  
the DigiDestined on that remarkable day, he was oblivious to the power you all possessed and  
that destroyed him. Drained of my powers and with Apocalymon destroyed, I was less than  
nothing. I wandered the Digital World oblivious to everyone. I knew I was reaching the brink of  
extinction. I was about to give into death when...I felt the pain of another."  
  
"That's it. Keep talkin'," Taichi thought to himself as he reached for his digivice. Hopefully his  
plan would work.  
  
"She felt pain, for she thought that the one she loved did not love her back. She had surrendered  
to despair, which gave me the absolutely perfect opportunity. For you see, I absorb the powers of  
living beings. Therefore, I also absorbed that anonymous digimon's ability to seep into the  
minds of creatures. I used the technique on this particular person the moment she lost hope. I  
went into her dream and poisoned her with my evil. I then began to drain her of her life energy,  
and she had energy to spare. She probably acquired it from her travel in the Digital World.  
Young Yagami, you should know that this particular person is a so called 'DigiDestined'."  
Nomeromon stopped.  
  
Taichi's eyes went wide after learning of this new fact. He had finally realized that this digimon  
needed a human person to survive. But just not any person. One of the Chosen Children that  
were sent to save both the real world and the Digital World from creatures like him. One of his  
friends. A female. Mimi? Hikari? Sor....  
  
Suddenly, it hit Taichi as if an arrow had suddenly shot through his heart. Everything he saw  
started to fade. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't even stand up. He dropped to his knees  
and stared at the ground. After all this time. After all the tests that were done on her. After 7  
years he finally knew the truth.  
  
He shut his eyes and they once again filled with tears, but he wouldn't allow them to run  
down his cheek. For Taichi Yagami never...ever...cried.  
  
He shook the tears from his eyes and stood up. He was filled with hate and loathing for the being  
before him, but he wouldn't let it consume him like Nomeromon did. He was evil. He had  
destroyed so many lives because of his actions. Taichi, Hikari, and all the other DigiDestined  
were the only ones in the world who could see the changes that took place on Earth. The world  
had looked totally different. Days of relaxing on a beach with the sun shining bright, having a  
picnic in the park while the wind swayed the trees and cooled the hot food, spending time with a  
loved one as you both gazed at the stars at night; these times no longer existed. There was  
nothing but darkness. That's the best way Taichi could describe it. Darkness. And no one  
seemed to pay any sort of attention to it. It was as if they didn't mind. Had Nomeromon gotten into  
their minds too? Taichi knew he had to take down this monstrosity, and he knew exactly how to  
do it. With the help of an old friend.  
  
He snagged his digivice from his belt buckle and pointed it towards the sky. It began to glow in  
his hand. Nomeromon said that this was all that was left of the Digital World and it wasn't  
much. But if Taichi remembered correctly, Gennai had told them all when they were younger  
that their digimon will never die as long as the power of their crests doesn't go out. That  
means...  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!" someone called out in the distance. Taichi looked up towards the head of  
Nomeromon as he reeled back in pain. Someone had shot something in his eye, which he was  
now holding waiting for the pain to subside. He looked at the small digimon who had done this  
to him. An orange, miniature T-Rex with green eyes and shining claws.  
  
"Agumon!" Taichi called out to his friend. "Great to see ya buddy!"  
  
Agumon ran towards the boy and jumped into his arms. Then they both began to laugh after  
being apart from each other for so long. "Hey Taichi. Did ya miss me?"  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Taichi said as he turned around and shrugged, just like he had done when  
he was little. Agumon had seen this before and, instead of mocking him, just looked at him  
oddly. A moment later Taichi turned around and gave Agumon a big hug. "Of course I missed  
you!" Taichi said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah. I know." Agumon said sarcastically as he gave Taichi a pat on the back. "Well. It seems  
you've gotten into some trouble again. *sigh* What would you humans do without us digimon?"  
he continued while shaking his head.  
  
Nomeromon gave out a chuckle. "I know what your plan is Young Yagami. I know what your  
digimon is capable of. I'll have you know that for 7 years now, I've been growing from my  
feeding of Lady Takenouchi. Now I am the most powerful digimon that ever existed."   
  
Taichi cringed with hate. But that diminished when he smiled remembering his younger days  
when about now he would have said something annoying and immature like, "I can take you all  
by myself" or "My cat Miko can probably kick your butt with her "Kitty Litter Attack!" or "let's   
just see how long it takes WarGreymon to turn that smile upside down!" Then he would start his  
watch and start counting the time that went by. He couldn't believe he was so strange back then.  
But apparently Sora went for that sort of thing. He had grown a lot since his return to the real  
world.   
  
But now this digimon was threatening everything he ever believed in. Everything he ever loved.  
He was the one responsible for Sora's illness and all the grief that Ms. Takenouchi and Sora's  
family and friends had to go through. But the pain was going to end today. Taichi was going to  
destroy Nomeromon even if it meant that he was going down with him. A symbol began to glow  
on his chest. Brighter and brighter. Nomeromon shielded his eyes. A moment later, the Crest of  
Courage illuminated the remains of the Digital World, and Agumon warp digivolved  
into WarGreymon and stood next to Taichi, ready for his order to attack. Nomeromon gritted his  
teeth in anger.  
  
"Nomeromon," Taichi began. "As Sora Takenouchi as my true love, this will be the last day you  
have to live."  
  
  
  
She had been this way for so long. So long. Not being able to feel any kind of emotion  
whatsoever. Not being able to enjoy life to the fullest the way she had dreamed of doing while  
she was younger. Dreaming of spending the rest of her life with the one she loved. But right  
now, the only thing that Sora(18) Takenouchi could do was dream. She couldn't move. She had  
been completely drained. And she was only getting worse as time went by. Nomeromon had  
been draining Sora's energy since she was 11 and he was shocked at how much energy resided in  
the young woman, which is exactly what he wanted. He didn't care in the least what happened to  
her, he just wanted her power. Now almost every drop of her life energy had been taken from her  
and she was just on the brink of death. Sora's days of dreaming were over. Now she was going to  
die. About this time she almost welcomed death, and would have, if she didn't fight to stay alive.  
To stay alive for him. Her true love. But now she was even too weak to do that. She was tired. So  
very tired. "What's the use," she thought to herself. "I've lost. What? Keep fighting? I can't.  
Every time I make the decision to keep fighting I only get worse. I've felt so much pain. And I'm  
so tired. Very well then. Come and get me Lady Death." Then Sora closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Sora(11) wandered around in the darkness. Her best friend Piyomon by her side to protect her.  
She had been searching around for a long time. "I give up Piyo. There's no sign of anyone. I  
don't even know where we are or how we got here." Sora said as she sat down to take a break.  
  
"I'll be right back. You rest up a bit." Piyomon said as she flew a short distance away from  
Sora. A few moments later, Sora could see the bird digimon flying towards her as fast as she could. She crashed into Sora's face. "ACCKK! Piyomon!!" the young girl shouted out in surprise. "What the heck is the matter with you?"  
  
Piyomon was completely winded. Trying to catch her breath she talked to Sora: "I...think  
you'd...better...come take a...look...at this."  
  
Sora was awe struck. There she was dangling from what looked like chains. Her future self. Sora  
ran towards her counterpart and looked at her. She looked a lot worse than she had in the  
hospital bed.  
  
"I felt her, or should I say your, energy while we were looking around." Piyomon then said. "I  
was very surprised to find out that there were two Sora life forces. I knew it would be your future  
self since we were all sent to the same place." Piyomon stopped and looked at the ground. "But  
her energy is so faint that I could hardly pick it up."  
  
"Piyomon," Sora interrupted. "She's dying." Sora walked up to the Sora of the future, cupped  
her hands under her twin's chin and raised her head to take a look at her face. "Can you hear  
me?" Sora spoke.  
  
Sora(18) opened her eyes to see the face of herself from the past. Under normal conditions she  
would have jumped up in surprise, but with her fading strength all she could do was look at her  
with only half open eyes.  
  
"Hi there. I'm you when you were younger. I'm here to help you. Can you understand me?" Sora  
said maintaining a happy look.   
  
Still no reply. Sora removed her hands from her double's chin. Sora(18)'s head then fell limp  
and she was once again in the position that she and Piyomon had found her in. Sora didn't know  
what to make of it. She had a thought. She took a look at Sora(18)'s neck to find...Yes! A strap!  
She tugged on the strap until it revealed the Crest of Love. Not the original crest that was  
destroyed by Apocalymon, but a crest she herself made when she returned home from the Digital  
World as a reminder of her adventures. She had kept it after all these years. Sora pulled out her  
own crest that she had made just a few days ago and looked at it.   
  
Suddenly, she remembered her mission! Gennai had told her that in the future, Sora had been  
totally drained of energy and had died. All the other DigiDestined had died after her. Sora's  
mission was to keep her alive so that she could fight Nomeromon. The fate of the real and  
Digital world depended on it. Sora shook the body of her future self in an attempt to snap her out  
of whatever was controlling her, with no luck. She then slapped her face lightly, like her mother  
had done to her when she didn't wake up for school. Still nothing. When that didn't work, she  
did what her mother would to do and gave her a hard SMACK! Still nothing.  
  
Sora(11), desperate did the only thing that she could think of. She pleaded. "Please," she began. "You have to wake up! If you don't everyone on Earth will be destroyed! You can't give into Nomeromon! He feeds on your energy and he will kill you! You have to wake up! PLEASE WAKE UP!!  
PLEASE!!" Sora stopped to catch her breath, and realized a moment later that her future self  
hadn't even heard her.  
  
Sora stared out into the darkness. She then sat down next to her dangling older self. "What more  
can I do?" she asked herself. She pulled out her crest. She just stared at it and soon, began to cry. She had failed. Failed! Was it possible? Of course it was. Her future self was about to die. The Digital World and the real World were about to be destroyed with her and there was nothing she  
could do about it. She then realized that Taichi was right all along. All she did was cry when  
things didn't go here way. All she did was...cry?...NO!!! Sora shook these words from her mind  
and stood up. "You're WRONG Taichi!!" she said aloud. "I'm not going to cry and I'm not  
going to give up!! Never!"  
  
Just then, as if by a miracle, Sora(18) stirred. She turned her head towards Sora(11) and opened  
her eyes. She then said slowly with all her fading strength. "Taichi...?"  
  
  
  
A Digimon Adventure:  
Future War Chapter 5:  
Courage and Love: Together At Last  
  
  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!" These very words called by WarGreymon echoed throughout the remains of  
the Digital World. As Taichi(18) watched with wide eyes at the duel between his digimon  
companion and Nomeromon, he could easily see that WarGreymon had the upper hand as he  
slashed the side of Nomeromon's face. The mutant digimon flailed his arms in pain and  
appeared stunned for the moment.  
  
"Don't give him even a second to catch his breath! End it now WarGreymon!" called out Taichi  
to the digimon knight. WarGreymon, as he always had and forever will, obeyed his commander  
and brought his hands together. Taichi had to shield his eyes at the incredible amount of energy  
he was emitting.   
  
A split second later, WarGreymon threw his hands above his head and bellowed, "TERRA  
FORCE!!" At that moment an orb of energy twice as big as Nomeromon had formed above the digimon's body. As easily as a newborn throwing a rubber doll, WarGreymon chucked his Earth of Energy at his stunned foe. Nomeromon chuckled as he covered his face with his arms. The orb made contact and there was a huge explosion of power and light. WarGreymon flew down by Taichi's side to protect the young warrior from the blast. Once the blast had evaporated, Taichi looked at the huge cloud of smoke that had formed where Nomeromon used to be.  
  
"It's over. We did it." Taichi encouraged his friend. Taichi took one last look at the cloud and  
then turned in the other direction. "C'mon pal. We'd better go find Sora."  
  
"Wait one moment Taichi. I have to make sure." WarGreymon said as he flew high into the air  
where Taichi saw him make another Terra Force orb. He then threw it at the remains of  
Nomeromon in an attempt to make sure the dark digimon was destroyed. But then, just as the  
attack made contact with the charred air, the orb bounced back towards WarGreymon at a shocking  
speed. The knight tried his best to dodge his own weapon, but he couldn't fully and had to take  
some of the blast. He was hurled through the air when he heard a familiar voice call out...  
  
"TENTACLE DEATH!!" Just then, streams of some kind of material jutted out through the  
smoke cloud and snagged the stunned WarGreymon. He struggled with his binds as the smoke  
cleared to reveal an uninjured Nomeromon. Taichi gasped in surprise, and then gritted his teeth  
in hate. WarGreymon's attack didn't weaken him in the least.   
  
Taichi looked upward as Nomeromon dragged WarGreymon towards him and then, began  
bludgeoning him with high-impact punches. When he was through, he tossed the warrior away  
like a rag doll. Nomeromon then thrust out the palm of his hand at the flying digimon and called  
out, "DEATH BEAM!" A stream of energy came out of his palm and struck WarGreymon in  
mid-air. Taichi looked with wide eyes as he saw the warrior cry out in pain as the beam cut  
through him, destroying his armor and draining him of energy. The boy could then see a  
limp body falling towards nothingness.  
  
The body of the fallen WarGreymon landed next to Taichi as he ran towards him. He  
looked at the friend who had risked his life to save him. His armor had completely disintegrated,  
revealing the digimon's orange body. The warrior began to glow. He then shrank down to 3/4 his  
original size. When the glow faded, Agumon was lying there, struggling to breath. Taichi hugged  
his brave friend and told him softly, "Nice try buddy."  
  
"Ahhh. A reunion of a fellow and his digimon. Too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy it!  
DEATH BEAM!" Nomeromon called out as another beam of energy was emitted from his hand.  
  
Taichi saw this attack coming towards them and picked up Agumon. With his buddy in his arms,  
he ran and jumped out of the way just as the energy made contact where the digimon used to be.  
The force of the blast knocked the boy off his feet as he flung Agumon through the air and  
  
landed face first on solid nothingness. Taichi struggled to pick himself up when he could hear  
Nomeromon say something. He turned around and stared into the eyes of his enemy, his eyes  
only showing fearlessness.   
  
"Good-bye Young Yagami. Lady Takenouchi belongs to me. You couldn't save her. You failed  
the one you love. Now everyone on Earth including the DigiDestined will die. Let that be your  
final thought as you travel to the AfterWorld." Nomeromon pointed the palm of his hand toward  
Taichi for the final time and called out with all his strength, "DEATH-"  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
An orb of energy flew through the air towards Nomeromon, just as he was about to unleash his  
devastating attack. The evil digimon caught it at the last second but couldn't avoid it. He  
screeched in pain as the energy ball made contact with his hand, the hand that was about to  
claim the life of Taichi Yagami.  
  
"Hey man! Are you alright?" called out a voice that Taichi, still struggling to pick himself up,  
could've sworn he heard before. His savior ran towards him, and then, when he was right above  
the teenager, stopped to catch his breath. Taichi tried to focus his eyes staring right into the face of the young boy who was now giving him a huge grin. With his eyes focused, Taichi(18)  
jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Hi! I'm Taichi Yagami! Nice to meet you!" his younger self said.  
  
  
  
"Taichi...Where are you?" Sora(18) stirred. These were the first words she had said in years. She  
was a bit disoriented. She closed her eyes and shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of  
dizziness. Sora then opened her eyes and tried to focus. When she could see clearly, she was  
surprised to find that she was staring into the eyes of herself from the past. "Who...are you?" she  
asked weakly.  
  
"I'm you when you were just 11 years old." Sora(11) said confidently. "I'm here to help you.  
You're in grave danger."  
  
When she realized that Sora(18) had her full attention, Sora(11) began to tell her older self the  
story; the story of a digimon with the ability to seep into the dreams of living creatures and feed  
on their life energy. She then explained that a particular digimon named Nomeromon had been  
doing just that to her future counterpart. "That's why you feel so weak," Sora(11) continued.  
"For the past 7 years Nomeromon has been draining your life energy and claiming it as his own.  
He's digivolved into an incredibly powerful digimon and..." Sora hesitated. "He's destroyed the  
Digital World and now has his eyes on the real world. If you don't escape from his influence,  
you'll die. Then there will be no stopping him. Do you understand?"  
  
Sora(18) said nothing. She instead turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Sora(11)  
waited calmly for her future self to talk. A moment later, Sora(18) began:  
  
"I...don't know if I have the strength. I feel...incomplete." she said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora(11) asked with a questionable look on her face.  
  
"He isn't here. He isn't here to complete me. I need him. I can't do it without him."  
  
"Who are you speaking of?"  
  
"My true love. Taichi Yagami." Sora(18) said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"That's impossible! I'm the one and only Taichi Yagami!" Taichi(18) shouted confused. How  
could this be happening?  
  
"Yeah I know! But I'm you when you were younger." Taichi(11) smiled confidently.  
  
"I...don't understand,"  
  
"Look, we don't have much time. I saw your battle with Nomeromon, and I know that my  
WarGreymon won't be able to hold him off very long so I'll make this quick," Then Taichi  
began the tale of the grim future to his older self. He explained that in a past timeline,  
Nomeromon HAD won. He then destroyed the DigiDestined and the real world. Gennai had seen  
all of this and constructed a time machine, which allowed him to travel to 7 years in the past. He  
then retrieved the Sora and Taichi of the past and brought them to the future to save their future  
doubles and the world from Nomeromon.  
  
When Taichi(11) finished his tale, his future self just stood there with a blank expression on his  
face with a huge sweatdrop on his forehead. "Did you get all that?" Taichi(11) then asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah! Sure! No problem!" Taichi(18) laughed, when in reality he was with Taichi(11) for  
about 1/3 of the story. "So you're my future self here to help me out huh?"  
  
"That's right! Now whadaya say we kick some butt! You with me?" Taichi(11) said holding out  
his hand.  
  
"Are you kidding?!! I never shy away from a fight!" Taichi(18) said as he grasped his past self's  
hand in agreement.  
  
At that moment there was a loud CRASH!!! The two boys looked towards the battle to see  
WarGreymon(11) unmoving. "WARGREYMON!" Taichi(11) called out to his digimon. Just  
then, his chest began to glow with the Crest of Courage. It once again illuminated the Digital  
World.  
  
Taichi(18) couldn't believe what he was seeing as he looked on with awe. "So he was telling the truth," he thought to himself. Then he smiled, as his own Crest of Courage helped to brighten the world.  
  
Once both WarGreymons felt this power, they began to glow with their own light. Once it faded,  
both digimon were standing, uninjured, ready for battle.  
  
"WHAT???!!" Nomeromon shouted in anger.  
  
"You messed with the wrong people you creep!" Taichi(18) spoke. "WarGreymon, get 'em!"  
  
Nomeromon didn't move. Couldn't move. How could this be happening? How was it possible?  
First ANOTHER Taichi Yagami appears out of nowhere with ANOTHER WarGreymon. Then  
right after he beats both WarGreymons, two Crests of Courage appear and now the warriors are  
uninjured. This is impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!!!  
  
Nomeromon screamed as a huge forcefield began to form around him, just as both  
WarGreymons began flying towards him. The forcefield grew more and more until it  
slammed the digimon knights backwards. Even though Nomeromon knew he could take both, he  
knew he couldn't risk it. He knew not to underestimate the power of the DigiDestined. It was  
time to use his trump card. "YOUNG YAGAMI!!" Nomeromon called out.   
  
The two Yagami boys looked at the mutant digimon in surprise. Nomeromon laughed. "Oh. I'm  
sorry. I meant the older one." he said as he pointed to Taichi(18).  
  
The older boy clenched his fists and looked at Nomeromon with devilish eyes. Nomeromon  
spoke, "Why are you attacking me? In truth, I'm not really the one responsible for Lady  
Takenouchi's condition."  
  
Taichi(18) smiled a bit. Nomeromon was so scared that he was coming up with lies in an  
attempt to save himself. Too bad it won't work. "We won't show him any mercy," he thought to  
himself.  
  
"You see Young Yagami, you are the one who made it possible for me to control Lady  
Takenouchi in the first place." Nomeromon said with a smile.  
  
Taichi's thought suddenly faded away as he heard these words. Words that he hadn't heard in a  
long time. Words that he never thought he would hear again.  
  
"Ahhh. So you remember. Let me clear it up a little bit for you anyway. You see, when you and  
the other DigiDestined returned to the real world, 7 years ago, Lady Takenouchi decided that it  
was time for her to declare how much she loved you; that you, Young Yagami, were her true  
love. Unfortunately you never heard these words because you acted like such a, I think the word  
she used was "jerk", that she instead began to dislike you more and more, thinking that the  
one she loved did not love her back. This created a darkness in Lady Takenouchi's mind. A  
darkness that I felt in myself. I seeked out this darkness and was very intrigued at what I found.  
This darkness allowed me to feed on the life energy of Lady Takenouchi, but it couldn't have  
been done without you Young Yagami. Thank you so much."   
  
The world that Taichi(18) Yagami thought he knew, now ceased to exist. He couldn't move. His  
heart had slowed its beating rhythm. He could no longer see his past self, Nomeromon, or the  
WarGreymons. All he could see was darkness. In his heart, he knew the digimon was right. "It's  
all my fault," he said softly as he fell to his knees and stared downward with blank eyes. He  
remembered. Sora had told him, just before she got sick, that she hated him and never wanted to  
speak to him again because of some stupid argument they had. Taichi thought that this was in  
some way associated with her new illness and blamed himself on the spot. As the years went by,  
these thoughts somehow retreated to the back of his mind, where he thought they would remain  
forever. He should have known better. It was all his fault. He put his face in his hands and did  
something he thought he'd never do again. He cried. He cried so much. He pounded on solid  
nothingness as the rivers of tears ran down from his eyes. He had held in those very tears for 7  
years. He had wanted to cry for 7 years. The moment Sora got sick, and the way she got worse  
instead of better everyday, Taichi was worried that she would die before he got a chance to say  
he loved her.  
  
Taichi(11) couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Sora loves me..." he thought to himself  
silently. "NAAAAAA!" he shrugged off the thought. After the way she had tried to strangle him  
to death in the Digital World there was no way she could've had true love on her mind. Taichi  
chuckled. Unless it was tough love.  
  
He then looked over at his older self who was still crying. "Man," he began to think, "I can't  
believe I'm crying like a baby. He should know that it isn't his fault. It's Nomeromon's." Taichi  
clenched his fist. "This digimon is going down!" Taichi thought aloud.   
  
"WarGreymon!" he called out. "Annihilate that guy!"  
  
WarGreymon(11) obeyed and flew towards Nomeromon, but WarGreymon(18) didn't move. He  
just stood there. Taichi wondered what was wrong with him and looked on with questionable  
eyes as the digimon started to glow. When the glow dimmed, Taichi looked on with an open jaw as  
WarGreymon(18) de-digivolved back into Agumon. Taichi slowly turned his eyes  
towards his future self, and noticed that Taichi(18)'s crest was no longer glowing.  
  
  
  
"You CAN do it! You have to! Don't you understand? It you don't break free you will die! And  
I'll die with you! And so will everyone else in the world! You have to fight!" Sora(11) yelled at  
her older self.  
  
"No. Not without him." Sora(18) said not looking at Sora(11)'s face.  
  
Sora wiped the sweat from her brow and pondered this situation. Apparently her future self is  
madly in love with this Taichi guy, who couldn't possibly be the Taichi she knew. Sora pulled  
out her Crest of Love and stared at it. Then she smiled. She knew how to restore confidence in  
her future self. "Sora," she began. "Remember your adventure in the Digital World when you were younger? Remember that when you were searching for...some guy I forget his name, that you came across an evil digimon who told you that you would never get your crest to glow? That you weren't capable of ever loving someone?"  
  
Sora(18) opened her eyes and looked at her past counterpart with full attention.  
  
"And what happened?" Sora(11) continued.  
  
"It glowed."  
  
"Exactly! It glowed when you remembered how much you loved your digimon Piyomon and when you  
remembered how much your mother loved you. That's what you have to do now. Remember  
how much Taichi loves you. Find that special place in your heart you have just for him. Don't  
you see Sora? Taichi is with you right now. In your heart. Where he'll always be. You'll never  
be separated. You'll always be together," Sora(11) smiled.  
  
Sora(18) looked at her younger self with wide eyes. "Sora..." she then thought to herself.  
"Remember..."  
  
*****************  
  
Taichi stared at the unmoving girl in the hospital bed. Just like he had been staring at her for  
years. The girl he loved, Sora Takenouchi hadn't moved in a long time. All of his friends were  
convinced that she was nothing more than a vegetable. Not capable of feeling nor thinking.  
Despite this, Taichi decided to stay with her. He had dreamed for so long about spending the rest  
of his life with Sora. Once she got sick he didn't know how he could get along without her. Sora  
was such a caring person, even when she didn't have to be. Always looking after everyone. All  
her friends had precedence over herself. Not to mention the fact that she had saved Taichi from  
doing some stupid things back in the Digital World. "If not for her," Taichi began to think, "then  
I probably wouldn't be the person I am today. I probably wouldn't have been as good a leader as I  
was."  
  
Taichi took one of his fingers and softly pulled a strand of hair off of Sora's left eyelid. And  
stared at her for a long time. "I love you Sora. Don't you worry. I'll be here when you wake up. I  
promise." Taichi took one last look at her and left the room.  
  
Sora wanted to cry. She wanted to hop out of this bed, run over to Taichi and kiss him forever.  
After all that they had been through in the Digital World he had loved her the whole time. The  
way he loves her now. Sora cursed herself. She could hear every word. But she couldn't act on it.  
She could do nothing but lie there. What kind of force was causing her to be like this? It was  
destroying her life! She calmed her thoughts down and thought about Taichi, which always  
seemed to calm her down. "Don't worry Taichi. I'm going to get better. And when I do, we'll  
spend the rest of our life together my love." Then Sora put on a slight smile.  
  
*****************  
  
Sora(11) stared worriedly at her future self. She had been in a daydream for about ten minutes  
now. She could only wonder what was going through her mind. She had been through so much  
poor girl.  
  
Suddenly, Sora(18)'s chest began to glow a dark orange. Sora(11) suddenly shielded her eyes  
from the sudden burst of light. She then removed her hands from her eyes to see the Crest of  
Love illuminating her counterpart's body. There was a loud SNAP as the shackles Sora(18) were  
held in disintegrated into a cloud of data. Sora(18) then stood up looking healthy and energized.  
She looked at her younger self and bowed her head in a "Thank You."  
  
  
  
"Will you quit crying like a baby and get up??! What's wrong with you??! You know it wasn't  
really your fault! He's just trying to trick you to keep your crest from glowing!" Taichi(11) said  
in an annoying voice. "C'mon man! Are you gonna give up and just sit there and cry like a sissy?  
Or are you gonna help me put Nomeromon into the ground? Which is it gonna be!?"  
  
Taichi(18) couldn't take anymore. He grabbed Taichi(11)'s shirt and hoisted him up into the air,  
his face filled with anger; his eyes filled with tears. "You...just...don't...GET IT! For the past 7  
years all I've wanted to do was give up! You have no CLUE what it's like to sit there and wait.  
Wait for a... a VEGETABLE to wake up and talk to you! 7 years WASTED! I sat there like an  
idiot for 7 years waiting for Sora to wake up and she never did. AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"   
  
Taichi let go of his younger self's shirt as Taichi(11) fell to the ground. Taichi(18) then covered  
his face and cried once again. "Sora..." he said softly. "It's all my fault."  
  
Taichi(11) had no idea. This guy had been waiting for some girl named Sora, who couldn't be  
the Sora that he knew, to wake up for 7 years! He didn't know he was capable of such a deed.  
And felt pretty good about himself. But he shook away these good feelings after finally  
understanding. This is what Sora meant when she said he had some growing up to do. Maturing  
is all about not just assuming the worst, but realizing and understanding what a person is capable  
of doing. "This guy doesn't need convincing," Taichi thought to himself, "he needs nourishing."  
Taichi then looked up. "Sora," he thought to himself. "It's time to grow up."  
  
  
  
"Thank Goodness!" Sora(11) cried out in joy. Her older self looked incredibly healthy, like she  
had been born again. Sora(18) could feel her new strength, and she screamed out in happiness,  
something she hadn't been able to do in such a long time. She then stumbled over and fell on the  
ground. Apparently she hadn't gotten used to moving around yet, even though she had dreamed  
of this day for so long. She picked herself up and hugged her double as tightly as she could.   
  
"Oh I can't thank you enough. You saved my life." Sora(18) said.  
  
"Heh. All in a day's work. No thanks needed. By the way who was the guy you were talking  
about before? You said his name was Taichi."  
  
"You don't know who I'm talking about??" Sora(18) said surprised.  
  
"I had an idea. But I couldn't possibly fall in love with the guy I'm thinking about." Sora(11)  
said with a straight face.  
  
"Ahhh yes. I remember now. That time when I thought I hated Taichi because I didn't think he  
had changed after we came back to the Digital World." Sora(18) put her hands on her younger  
self's shoulders. "The truth is Sora," she began. "You can't stop thinking about him. Right?"  
  
Sora(11) blushed. "You've gotta be kidding. The guy's a jerk! Why would I fall in love with  
someone who's so immature and annoying??! There's just no way!"  
  
Sora(18) smiled. "Because he's the bravest person you've ever met!"  
  
The younger Sora then looked into the eyes of her older self.  
  
"Sora," Sora(18) started. "You helped me, now I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you  
remember the time when you first realized you loved Taichi. Ready?"  
  
Sora(11) nodded slightly as an orange light, the light from Sora(18)'s Crest of Love, engulfed  
everything she saw. Sora(11) closed her eyes and thought back...  
  
  
*****************  
  
"Man, Taichi really blew it this time," Sora thought to herself. "This is all his fault. If he hadn't messed with the Gazimon, then Etemon probably wouldn't have shown up and I wouldn't have  
been kidnapped by Datamon. Ooooh, I'll never forgive him for this!"   
  
Sora struggled with her bonds as she looked towards Piyomon, who looked incredibly beat. She  
then noticed Datamon typing on his computer doing who knows what. Sora then looked towards  
her digital copy. Datamon was going to use the copy to try and control Piyomon since the  
original didn't want to cooperate. She knew that Datamon would then dispose of her. Sora once  
again tried to break free of the bonds, with no luck. She had to get out of here. She needed  
rescuing. "Maybe Yamato will come and save me. He is kind of cute. Yeah. He'll come and save  
me. Then he'll swoop me into his arms and-" Sora stopped. Then she sighed sadly.  
  
Just then, there was a huge explosion that shook the whole world. Datamon rushed to his  
computer and began typing as fast as he could. "What was that explosion?" Sora called out to  
him.   
  
"There's a ferocious battle raging outside." Datamon answered. He then looked up at his  
computer screen and noticed two boys and two digimon wandering around in the pyramid. He  
smiled and said, "and some of your friends have even managed to get into the pyramid."  
  
With renewed hope, Sora said softly, "Taichi..."  
  
A few moments later, Taichi burst into the room. He ran up to Datamon and snagged Sora's tag  
and crest. "NO! I cannot permit a mere boy to spoil my plans for vengeance!" Datamon growled  
as he pushed a button on his computer deck. As he did, the table holding Sora disappeared as a  
gaping hole sucked her into Etemon's Dark Network, but not before Taichi reached out and  
grabbed the girl, barely being able to hold on. He gave Sora back her digivice and crest.  
Piyomon digivolved into Birdramon and rescued them. They rejoined Koushirou, Greymon and  
Kabuterimon, and then the other DigiDestined outside the pyramid.  
  
They hopped on their digimon and escaped just as the pyramid they were just in imploded. The  
entire ride Sora looked towards Taichi and began to think to herself, "What a guy!"  
  
*****************  
  
Sora(18) looked at Sora(11) as here Crest of Love began to glow brighter than it ever had before.  
"So now you remember?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Sora(11) answered. "I also remember that when he got sucked into that dimensional rift, I  
didn't know what to do. I panicked the whole time. When staying with the group didn't help I  
decided to go look for him on my own. I mean, I owed him my life. He had saved me single-  
handedly. No digimon...no magical powers, just him. I also decided that when I found him, I was  
going to tell him that I had feelings for him for a LONG time. I remember!!" Sora(11) cried out  
in happiness.  
  
"I'm so glad for you. And just remember. He loves you too. He just has a funny way of showing  
it..." Sora(18) said with a smile. "But he is an awesome guy," Her own Crest of Love began to  
glow as she remembered her true love. With both crests activated, a hole appeared in the room  
they were in. It led to a place of pure light. Both Soras looked through the hole and they could  
see an evil looking digimon fighting WarGreymon in the distance.  
  
"No! Taichi's in trouble! We have to help him!" Sora(11) cried out.  
  
Sora(18), with a confused look on her face, nodded her head in agreement and followed Sora(11)  
through the portal.  
  
  
  
Taichi(11) put his hand on his other's shoulder and began to speak. "Listen man, I'm sorry I  
yelled at you. You were right. I have no idea what you've been through. But what I do know is  
that you are a very brave guy. I mean, you believed in yourself and you stayed with Sora for 7  
years. Despite what others said, you wouldn't leave. You fought the voices in your head that told  
you to leave but you beat them. You won! But you've got to stop convincing yourself that it was  
your fault. It wasn't."  
  
Taichi(18) looked up at his younger self with tear filled eyes. Taichi(11) continued. "Now listen.  
This creep is holding your love somewhere. We're going to save her but we won't be able to if  
you keep feeling sorry for yourself. It wasn't your fault. You know that. C'mon pal. On your  
feet. Sora's waiting for you."  
  
Just then WarGreymon(11) slammed into solid light right next to the two boys. He was  
completely exhausted. "I won't waste anymore time!" Nomeromon screamed. He pointed his  
palm towards the battered digimon and the Yagami boys, beginning to fire his deadly weapon  
and end their lives. There was nothing to save them this time. At that moment, Taichi(18)  
thought back.  
  
*****************  
  
"I should get out of here," a 12-year old Taichi Yagami thought to himself as he stared at the  
face of his love who still hadn't woken up. He was about to miss the big game. He told the guys  
he would be there. Besides, Sora would understand. "In fact, if it were me in the bed," Taichi  
thought, "she would probably leave without even thinking about it." With this new thought,  
Taichi picked up his soccer equipment and began to head out the door, but not before he bumped  
into Ms. Takenouchi.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry Taichi. Are you leaving us?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Sorry ma'am. I've...gotta soccer match to play. I'm starting. And I don't want to let the guys  
down." Taichi said not looking at her.  
  
"I understand completely, but let me tell you something before you head out."  
  
Taichi looked up at the older woman. "Yeah?" he listened.  
  
"Before Sora became ill..." Ms. Takenouchi stopped. Then she slowly looked at the ground,  
fighting a tear. Then she continued. "Before she became ill...well I just want to say that...Sora  
thinks the world of you Taichi. Not a day goes by that I don't hear her talking about you. I've  
heard everything from 'Man, he's so cute!' to 'Taichi still hasn't combed his hair' to 'I hate that  
miserable piece of dirt!'"  
  
Taichi let out a long laugh. Ms. Takenouchi then continued. "And Taichi, I want to thank you so much for coming by so often. You've helped me get through this in more ways than you could ever imagine..." A tear slid down her face. She sniffed and pulled out a handkerchief. Taichi looked towards the ground. He turned around and threw his soccer equipment in the usual corner. He grabbed a manga book and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Well, a few minutes couldn't hurt." Taichi said as he gave Ms. Takenouchi the infamous  
Yagami grin.  
  
*****************  
  
Taichi(18)'s Crest of Courage once again lit on his chest. He looked towards Nomeromon with a  
smile as the evil digimon struggled to shelter his eyes from the light. Taichi then stood up and  
looked at his younger self.  
  
"You did it man! You got your courage back!" Taichi(11) said with a smile.   
  
"But you have to remember..." Taichi(18) added. "I am you. My courage is your courage." He  
touched his double's shoulder and, like magic, Taichi(11)'s Crest of Courage began to glow as  
well. The immediate burst of light from both crests brought WarGreymon(11) back to health and  
caused Agumon(18) to warp digivolve into WarGreymon.  
  
The four heroes then turned their attention to Nomeromon, who was now glowing, gathering  
energy. "I won't let you leave here alive! I CAN'T BE BEATEN!! HYPER DEATH BEAM!!"  
Nomeromon shouted as a beam as thick as WarGreymon's Terra Force jutted out from his body.  
Both WarGreymons jumped in front of their human comrades and absorbed the full force of the  
attack.  
  
  
  
Sora(11) and (18) rushed toward the scene on their Birdramons. "There they are!" Sora(18)  
called out. She was surprised to find out that once she stepped out of the portal, her Piyomon  
was standing there waiting for her, as if she already knew. Sora(18) didn't ask questions, but told  
her to digivolve. They flew down towards the battle scene where they saw two severely injured  
WarGreymons lying on top of two unconscious boys. Just as they were about to land  
Nomeromon noticed them and fired a beam of energy at them. Both Birdramons caught it in the   
chest and fell to the ground, the Soras with them. The Birdramons took the force of the impact  
from the fall, keeping harm away from their human friends, and de-digivolved back into  
Piyomons.  
  
Sora(18) and (11) picked their Piyomons up and ran towards the unconscious boys and pulled the WarGreymons off of them. Sora(18) placed the head of her Taichi in her lap, looked at him, and softly slapped his face. He turned towards her with open eyes. She smiled and said, "Hello Taichi my love."  
  
Taichi thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He couldn't believe it. It had to be a dream.  
It just had to be. But there she was. His true love staring back at him with tearful eyes. "Sora..."  
he said weakly. "I knew you'd wake up. I knew it! I never thought this day would come! I  
thought I'd never get a chance to tell you!" Taichi picked himself up and hugged Sora, tears of  
happiness streaming down his face. "I love you Sora! I love you with all my heart and soul!"  
  
"Oh Taichi...I love you so much and I promise to never leave you again. Ever."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes until one of them spoke:  
  
"Sora-cha..." Taichi said softly.  
  
"Taichi-kun..." Sora said beginning to cry.  
  
They closed their eyes, and kissed an intense kiss. This kiss would be known as the kiss that  
rocked the Digital World. As they kissed they grabbed each other as an explosion of light from  
the Crest of Courage and the Crest of Love shook the Digital World, engulfing everything that  
existed. Taichi and Sora thought as if they were floating on a cloud in this new world of light  
and dark orange. The colors were hitting them from all directions. The couple marveled at this  
new phenomenon.  
  
Nomeromon gritted his teeth in anger, and fear... for he knew what was to become of this light.  
He knew all too well. From this light, the only digimon powerful enough to defeat him would be  
born...the creation of courage and love...  
  
"PIYOMON!! WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...HOUOUMON!!!"  
  
A majestic digimon bird twice the size of WarGreymon appeared where Piyomon(18) used to be.  
The creature was the most beautiful thing any of the children had ever seen. She was a work of  
art. Her golden wings shimmering, her slick, strong beak only adding to her beauty. Next to her  
were two revived WarGreymons once again ready for combat. Everyone looked at Nomeromon,  
their eyes filled with both happiness and anger. Finally, Taichi(18) spoke:  
  
"We are together again my love. And with you, with all of us, here to fight...this bastard doesn't  
have a prayer..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A Digimon Adventure  
Future War Chapter 6  
The Creation of Love and Courage:  
HOUOUMON!!!!  
  
  
  
PIYOMON(11) DIGIVOLVE TO...BIRDRAMON...DIGIVOLVE TO...GARUDAMON!!!  
  
The Digimon knights of justice and peace had finally assembled together. They stood unmoving.  
The WarGreymons' armor shimmering, revealing the super strong metal that protected their  
bodies. The image of Hououmon, part eagle part lion, who looked so magnificent a portrait of  
her would be given the title the 8th Wonder of the World. Garudamon's huge body brought a  
shadow over the remains of the digital world, her wings only helping to guide the light that illuminated from their bodies towards Nomeromon, who was now weakening with every  
glimmer.   
  
The Chosen Children also stood unmoving. Their eyes expressing anger, but their smiles  
reflecting joy. They all clenched their fists and followed Taichi(18)'s order to attack...  
  
"Nomeromon...your end is near. WarGreymon...it's time." Taichi(18) said as seriously as he  
could.  
  
"YOU..." Nomeromon began.  
  
"You too WarGreymon..." Taichi(11) added. "It's time to destroy this guy once and for all!"  
  
"SHALL..."  
  
"Garudamon, I know you'll make me proud of you..." Sora(11) said proudly.  
  
"ALL..."  
  
"Hououmon...show him what happens when you mess with LOVE and COURAGE!!" Sora(18) exclaimed.  
  
"DIE!!!!"  
  
The Digimon fighters rushed Nomeromon, easily clearing the huge distance between them.  
Hououmon flew straight up. The DigiDestined looked on with surprise, but Sora(18) just smiled.  
Hououmon began to glow a bright orange. She attracted little bits of energy from the Digital  
World remains and the energy that now enveloped her began to increase in size, becoming larger  
and larger as each second went by. Taichi(18) looked at the smiling Sora and asked, "What's she  
doing?"  
  
Sora giggled and looked at Taichi with a smile. "She's gathering energy for her attack."  
  
"Cooool..." Taichi(11) said in awe.  
  
"I'm first!!" WarGreymon(18) stated as he flew faster and faster towards his enemy.  
Nomeromon simply smiled and said... "You never learn do you." He extended the palm of his  
hand towards the dinosaur digimon and exclaimed, "DEATH BEAM!!!" as a glowing green  
stream of energy shot out towards the hero.   
  
"WING BLADE!!" Garudamon shouted as an eagle made entirely of fire was emitted from her  
body. It flew straight up into the air and, after homing in on it's adversary, began to descend  
towards Nomeromon. Her attack struck the beam of energy in mid-air. After a burst of energy,  
nothing was left of Nomeromon's attack but a stream of hot smoke.  
  
Nomeromon gritted his teeth until they chipped a little in bitter hate. He quickly leaped into the  
air, high above the height of Garudamon and looked down upon his rivals. He extended his arms  
out and then brought them to his side. His stomach, then his body began to glow a deep red as he  
exclaimed, "HYPER DEATH BEAM!!" as the immensely thick beam of digital energy jutted out  
from his stomach and body. "Not this time..." WarGreymon(18) said confidently and raised his  
arms above his head and shouted, "TERRA FORCE!!" as he flung his orb, which was as thick as  
the Hyper Death Beam, directly in the center of Nomeromon's blast. The two attacks connected  
resulting in an explosion of orange and red energy. The Chosen Children looked on from a safe  
distance at the energy cloud that resulted from the attack, which was about as large as an atomic  
bomb blast. After the blast vaporized into smoke, Taichi(18) and Sora(18), now holding each  
other, saw the body of Nomeromon and WarGreymon(18) drop from the cloud. They  
simultaneously slammed into a ground of white. Nomeromon, struggling to lift his head up,  
looked at the WarGreymon that had ruined his attack and grinned when he realized that the  
knight was no longer moving. Nomeromon chuckled at the idea that the digimon had destroyed  
himself trying to deflect the attack and almost screamed when he saw WarGreymon(18) quickly  
pick himself up and resume his fighting stance, uninjured.  
  
Nomeromon too slowly picked himself up and stood still. He only looked at the ones who had  
caused him all this pain. The ones that were destined to defeat him. He took his long, black arm  
and wiped his sweating brow with it. He then looked upward towards a glowing light, and  
smiled. Hououmon was still powering up her attack. Therefore, this was the perfect opportunity  
to off the one digimon who could defeat him. He extended his long, thin arms outward and  
anyone looking directly at him would notice small slits appearing on his stomach. The slits then  
spread wide, unveiling his intestines. Nomeromon, using his final weapon, bellowed,  
"TENTACLE DEATH!!!" as streams of his innards flew from his stomach towards Hououmon.   
  
"NO YOU DON'T!!" WarGreymon(11) cried as he flew straight up to intercept Nomeromon's  
attack. Just before the intestines were about to connect, they smacked wetly into WarGreymon  
and it took only a millisecond for them to completely wrap around his whole body.   
  
"WARGREYMON!!" Both Taichis shouted not knowing if it was their WarGreymon or not.   
  
"Hmph. One less digimon to worry about," Nomeromon smirked as the material that enveloped  
WarGreymon now squeezed harder and harder.   
  
"NOVA FORCE!!" everyone heard a voice call out. Nomeromon suddenly felt a jolt of pain  
release from his stomach, then an agonizing ripping sensation. He fell backwards to the ground  
and looked up towards WarGreymon. The digimon had used his tornado like attack to spin  
Nomeromon's innards around him. The DigiDestined now looked on with a sickening  
expression as they saw all of Nomeromon's intestines now completely cocooning WarGreymon.  
The digimon stopped spinning, and the innards slimly slid off of his body onto the ground with a  
splat. Garudamon then picked up the remains, formed them into a ball, and flung them in the  
opposite direction.  
  
"Ewww...That was awful!" Sora(11) said sticking out her tongue in disgust.  
  
Taichi(18) and Taichi(11) both looked at each other, grinned a huge grin, and gave each other a  
high five. "That was so cool!!" Taichi(11) said joyously. "Totally!!" Taichi(18) agreed.  
  
Nomeromon lay on the solid nothingness, his intestines now removed permanently from his  
body. The children wondered how he could still be alive. But sure enough he stood up, some  
kind of liquid spilling out where his innards used to be. He let out a deafening wail and he was  
about to resume his attack when he heard yet ANOTHER voice from above. "CRIMSON  
FLAME!!!" the voice called out. Sora(18) looked up in surprise. Hououmon had finally gathered  
enough energy for her attack. She separated herself from the now huge ball of energy she had  
been collecting. The ball then began to change shape. It then became a Hououmon completely  
made of fire and light. "Nomeromon..." Hououmon began, "say hello to Phoenixmon!!"  
  
Phoenixmon, with all the grace and beauty of a bluebird, lifted her head up and gave out a loud  
call; the light emitted from her body slightly blinding the children, yet completely blinding  
Nomeromon. The bird of fire then rushed Nomeromon. The mutant digimon barely had time to  
react as he swung his dark fist towards the fire bird who dodged it with the grace and speed of a  
hummingbird. Phoenixmon then took this opportunity raise her front right talon toward the gash  
that WarGreymon had created in his stomach. She gave out a loud shriek as her talon completely  
impaled Nomeromon. The evil digimon opened his mouth wide to scream, but no sound came  
out as everything went black. Phoenixmon stood unmoving for several moments until finally,  
Nomeromon's body slid limply off of her appendage. He fell to his knees, gave one final cough,  
and the rest of his body joined his knees as his face made contact with the ground with a thud.  
  
Phoenixmon was still unmoving, her talon outstretched, her exact posture when she defeated  
Nomeromon. She then slowly rested her talon onto the ground and stood up straight. She let out  
a lion roar. And then faded away in a loud puff of smoke.  
  
"It's over my love." Taichi(18) smiled at his Sora, who stood beside her Hououmon with a proud  
look on her face. "We won..." she said softly, as she ran to him to embrace him. They both felt a  
bonding with each other that they knew would never break. She didn't want to let go of him. He  
didn't want to let go of her. This is how they wanted it. Taichi placed his finger under Sora's  
chin and pulled it towards him. And they embraced in a lingering kiss. Their crests glowing  
faintly, yet bright enough to illuminate the remains of the digital world.   
  
Taichi(11) turned towards his Sora, who was already looking at him with a smile on her face.  
She slowly walked towards him silently, not taking her eyes off of him. When she thought she  
was close enough she began to speak:   
  
"So that's how it's going to be when I become older. I'm going to fall in love with the last guy I  
ever thought I would fall in love with." Sora said softly. She looked at her future self as she was  
still holding onto Taichi, as if she thought he would die if she let go. "I sure look happy..." she  
continued. Taichi(11) said nothing, yet continued to gaze at his Sora. "There's something about  
her...I know that now for sure," he thought to himself. He threw his arm around Sora's shoulder  
and smiled the infamous Taichi Yagami smile.   
  
Their doubles had finally tore their lips away from each other and Taichi(18), completely out of  
breath, picked his digivice from his belt buckle and talked into it.  
  
"Hey Gennai! It's over! We won! Happy?? Now get us out of here!!" Taichi yelled happily into  
the digivice. He was very anxious to get home and return with Sora. After all he had been  
through, waiting 7 years for her, she woke up. She woke up! It was a miracle! She actually...  
  
"What are you talking about?? It's not over yet! He's still alive!!" Gennai said impatiently. "You  
aren't to contact me until the job's done remember??"  
  
Everyone except Taichi(18), who was already looking at the digivice, slowly, ever so slowly,  
turned their heads in that direction. Then they, along with both WarGreymons, Garudamon, and  
Hououmon, yelled at the top of their lungs:  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
"You mean he isn't dead??" Taichi(11) exclaimed.  
  
"FAR FROM IT!!" they heard a voice boom from all directions.  
  
Suddenly, the remains of the Digital World dissolved into a world of nothing but darkness, the  
only light coming from what looked like several nebulas that looked as far away as the eye could  
see.   
  
"Taichi...this looks like the same place where we fought Apocalymon!" Sora(11) whispered to  
him.  
  
"Impossible..." Taichi(11) thought aloud.  
  
"Is it Young Yagami?" the voice once again boomed, hitting them from all directions at once.  
"Remember when I told you that Lady Takenouchi had energy to spare? Well I wasn't going to  
let it all go to waste. I harnessed the dark energy from her heart and used it to digivolve into my  
Ultimate level, but my Mega level has yet to be witnessed..."  
  
Taichi(18) couldn't believe it. He beat BOTH WarGreymons single handedly. Even with  
Garudamon's help they wouldn't have won without Hououmon. And the whole time he was  
fighting them in his Ultimate level. This was incomprehensible. Impossible.  
  
"NOW YOU ALL SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED ME! THE  
DIGITAL WORLD NOR THE REAL WORLD WILL SURVIVE THIS DIGIVOLUTION!!  
NOMEROMON...DIGIVOLVE TO...ARMAGEDDONMON!!!   
  
The Chosen Children and their digimon began to shake, even though there was nothing below  
their feet. Then, a beam of light shot out of the remains of Nomeromon, as something started to  
escape from his body. Two large globs of material struggled to free themselves from the carcass.  
Once completely free, they unfolded, and wings appeared where Nomeromon lay.  
  
"He's like a butterfly trying to free itself from a cocoon..." Garudamon stated.  
  
Once the wings were free, a body slowly but surely pulled itself from its cocoon with a painful  
screech! The entire body was now free. The DigiDestined looked up towards the head of the  
being, who was now twice the size of Nomeromon. The digimon grinned slightly and pointed its  
finger at the children, small crackles of electricity jolting from its body.  
  
"CHOSEN CHILDREN..." Armageddonmon began, "PREPARE TO DIE!!  
  
The DigiDestined at that moment began to look at each other. They had fought long and hard.  
They deserved a heroes trophy after time and time again saving the world from beings like this  
one. It's truly a miracle they had survived it all. But they didn't nor couldn't do it alone. Their  
digimon lined up alongside their human comrades ready for battle. They had stayed with them  
through it all and would not give up now. They would stay with their best friends until the end of  
time.  
  
Yet, still there was something else that kept the Chosen Children alive throughout their  
adventures...faith in each other. By depending on each other and realizing that they would never  
let each other down, they always prevailed. Time and time again. And this time would be no  
different. Taichi(18) took Sora(18)'s hand. He smiled at his love. She smiled back and pecked  
him on the cheek.  
  
Taichi(11) gave Sora(11) a huge grin. Sora simply rolled her eyes and gave Taichi a small peck  
on the cheek. Taichi wouldn't let the others see, but he was blushing profusely. "Oh yeah, this  
bad boys going down!" he thought to himself.  
  
Taichi(18) stepped forward and gave the order:   
  
"DIGIMON ATTACK!!"  
  
Both the Chosen Digimon and the Chosen Children ran towards the evil digimon, towards the  
darkness, and towards their destiny.  
  
  
  
A Digimon Adventure:  
Future War Chapter 7  
The Super Deciding Fight!!  
  
  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!...WING BLADE!!...TERRA FORCE!!" Garudamon and WarGreymon(11)  
and (18) had created their most powerful attacks and threw them at Hououmon at her request.  
The three attacks made contact with her body and she began to absorb their energy. Hououmon  
had told them all that she had an attack that could finish Armageddonmon, but she needed the  
help of the other Digimon warriors in order to make it work. Once the energy had been  
absorbed, she asked her digimon companions to give her cover, as she had to be right on top of  
Armageddonmon if this was to work. "Don't worry. We'll protect you." WarGreymon(11)  
reassured her.  
  
"Good luck Hououmon." Sora(18) said to her best friend. Hououmon gave Sora a confident  
smile and flew with the other fighters toward their enemy. Both WarGreymons led the way,  
creating a barrier of white energy around the four heroes. They flew closer and closer to their  
target. Once they were half-way there, their energy barrier suddenly became bludgeoned with  
powerful energy beams created by Armageddonmon. WarGreymon(18), who was struggling  
helping his double and Garudamon keep up the barrier long enough for Hououmon to make her  
move, looked towards the demon digimon, who, with a bored look on his face, continued his  
onslaught of high impact attacks. "He's releasing so much energy, and yet he isn't tired in the  
least," he began to think to himself.   
  
Once Armageddonmon thought that they were getting a little too close, he decided to attack  
them with BOTH hands. The new change of pace was simply too much for the WarGreymons to  
handle. They could no longer hold up the barrier and they, along with Garudamon, plummeted  
from the sky onto the ground with a THUD! They slowly picked themselves up and looked  
towards Armageddonmon, who was pointing his huge palm at his enemies at point blank range.  
"GOOD BYE WARRIORS!! I WI...." The mutant digimon suddenly noticed something. Where  
was the one they called Hououmon?  
  
The lion-bird type digimon suddenly appeared at the peak of Armageddonmon's head. She dug  
her talons deep into his skin, making sure that she stayed in place, and that HE wouldn't get  
away. She closed her eyes and harnessed all of her energy. She began to glow a bright white. The  
DigiDestined had to shield their eyes, regardless of the distance. The WarGreymons and  
Garudamon also covered their eyes from the light. Armageddonmon still had the bored,  
unenthusiastic look on his face. At that moment, Hououmon's eyes went white, a white even  
brighter than the energy surrounding her as she called out, "STAR LIGHT EXPLOSION!!!"  
  
The Chosen Children could see everything around Armageddonmon instantly disappear in a  
blast of white, yet they couldn't hear it. Everything was silent. Time seemed to slow down  
because of the explosion. Taichi(11) stared at the energy cloud in the distance, and his eyes went  
wide when he found out why everything was so silent. It was because the shock wave hadn't hit  
them yet. "DUCK!!" he called out to his friends, and they obeyed as a thunderous wind rushed  
over them, blowing them in the opposite direction. A deafening noise surrounded them as they  
covered their ears while flying through the air. A moment later they slammed into the ground  
and tumbled into each other as the sonic boom passed over their heads like a fighter jet. Once  
they realized the noise was gone, they looked towards the place where the blast took place.   
  
Sora(18) squinted her eyes trying to see in the distance. Taichi(18) brought his hand over his  
eyes and waited for something to happen. Taichi(11) pulled out his miniature telescope and  
focused it at the explosion, which was now nothing more than a gigantic cloud of smoke. When  
he didn't see anything, he passed the telescope to Sora(11). "Tell me if you see anything," he  
told her. "Right," Sora answered as she too focused the lens to see better in the distance. Sora  
breathed a deep gasp and a huge smile appeared on her face. "THEY'RE ALIVE!!"  
  
The Chosen Children all stood up simultaneously and a few seconds later, they could all see  
them. WarGreymon(11), (18), Garudamon and Hououmon were flying towards them, a look of  
victory on their faces. Their bodies were smoking from the blast, yet they flew with so much  
energy, as if it was their first time digivolving.   
  
"You're the MON WarGreymon!!" Taichi(11) cheered happily. "You're the..." Taichi's  
expression changed tremendously. The huge head of Armageddonmon emerged from the smoke  
cloud behind the digimon warriors. The DigiDestined had trouble comprehending what  
happened next. It was so FAST!! Armageddonmon had quickly, with the speed of wind, grabbed  
all four digimon fighters with his monstrous hands. The Chosen Digimon struggled with their  
new cage, pummeling Armageddonmon's hands with their fists, which didn't do much good.  
The children saw the evil digimon say something. What? They don't know. Their minds were  
moving too slowly. They hadn't caught up with him yet. Armageddonmon's hands began to glow  
a dark red. Sora(11) looked on with Taichi's telescope to see what was going on. Out of  
nowhere, Armageddonmon suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind them. This caught  
the children completely off guard and they fell to their feet. The demon then opened his hands,  
and four small items suddenly fell from them. The four children caught each item and looked on  
with shock as they realized what they were. They were eggs! Armageddonmon had devolved  
their digimon into EGGS!!   
  
"No...This can't be!!" Sora(18) cried out in protest.  
  
"There's just no way..." Taichi(18) said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Garudamon...no!" Sora(11) cried.  
  
"I don't believe this...We're done for..." Taichi(11) said softly as he fell to his knees holding the  
egg of his closest friend.  
  
"What the hell were you THINKING children??!!! That some little cherry bomb was going to  
destroy me??!! I have the strength of FOUR Mega digimon. Nothing can stop me!! NOTHING!!"   
Armageddonmon opened his mouth wide and an energy beam was emitted. It struck the children  
with a terrible force. The children screamed in pain and agony. Taichi(18) opened one eye as he  
felt a weird sensation going on around his left hand. He looked at it and noticed that his fingers  
were gone and his whole arm was suddenly deteriorating. "No..." he thought to himself. He then  
let out a loud cry: "NOOOOOOO!!!"   
  
Sora(11) looked down at her ankles and noticed that both her feet had totally disappeared. "It's  
happening again! We're becoming data again!!" she told herself as she, and the rest of the other  
children slowly faded away into nothingness.  
  
"I DID IT!!! I'VE DEFEATED THE CHOSEN CHILDREN!!!" Armageddonmon let out a  
cackle that would make any ordinary digimon or human being sorry they ever existed. The  
victorious digimon's eyes went wide in ecstacy and he continued to cackle. Then, as if he had  
felt some orgasmic pleasure, his body exploded in a burst of light. The explosion lasted only a  
second, then nothing but smoke remained. Armageddonmon then stepped out of the cloud with a  
loss of breath, gasping for air. Once he caught his breath, he closed his eyes, and just let out a  
small chuckle. He then turned around and waved his right arm in a simple gesture. Then, another  
portal, the same that sucked in the DigiDestined and brought them to his dimension, opened  
before Armageddonmon. "And the Earth is next." he said softly. "PEOPLE OF EARTH,  
YOU'RE NEXT!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" He raised his hands as his body suddenly erupted with  
energy.  
  
  
  
Hikari(15) Yagami's studying had finally gotten the best of her. She laid her head down on the  
park bench, folded her hands behind her head, and looked up at the sky. The sky. The sky was  
now a light red. The color it had been for years. Hikari had sometimes forgotten what a blue sky  
was like, but every time she did, she would pull out some photos she had taken of her and her  
family at the park or beach having fun. Having fun. Hikari's family had forgotten what that was  
over the years. It was like the color change in the sky had also changed them. In fact, her family,  
except for Taichi and herself, had been completely oblivious to the changes that took place all  
over Earth. Hikari and Taichi had regarded the red sky to their parents countless times, but every  
time they did the adults simply paid them no mind. She even showed them the photos she had  
taken. But they just shrugged and told her that the camera was broken and it had distorted the  
color. Hikari had given up on her parents years ago. The worst thing was that her crest hadn't  
been able to glow since it all began. Hikari remembered when it was late at night and, when she  
needed a drink of water, she would hop out of bed and use her crest to illuminate the house,  
especially the kitchen. Her family never seemed to mind the light. If anything it helped them to  
sleep better. Unfortunately those days were long gone.   
  
And what was happening to the Earth? Hikari had quit asking herself that question a long time  
ago. Contact with her friend Tailmon(Gatomon's Japanese name) in the Digital World too  
eventually became an impossibility. "Man, the Earth's falling apart!" she continuously told  
herself. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had had premonitions about the destruction of  
all the people of Earth and she thought that maybe...this...was the beginning of it.  
  
All of the sudden, a force appeared that shook the entire Earth. Hikari tumbled off of the bench  
onto the hard ground. The Earth continued to shake uncontrollably. Hikari tried to stand up, but  
fell to the ground every time. She looked towards the sky once again. Pieces of Earth were rising  
into the air and...that's when it happened. The buildings that surrounded the city began to  
crumble. Huge pieces of concrete, stone and brick fell from the sky like rain. Around the park,  
where Hikari was, trees became uprooted and toppled to the ground. She could hear the children  
screaming as she saw them run for cover. The young teenager very slowly used the park bench to  
pick herself up. She climbed onto the bench and held tight to it, trying to keep herself steady.  
She looked towards the sky a final time, and that's when she saw him. Armageddonmon. The  
dark digimon was looking down at all the people of Earth. Then he did something that made the  
whole world cringe. He smiled.  
  
  
  
Sora(18) Takenouchi thought that she was rid of darkness for the rest of her life. But here she  
was again. Back in the same dreadful place she had been in for so many years. The only  
difference was that this time, she wasn't alone. The other Chosen Children that had risked their  
lives to stop Armageddonmon had joined her. They all had the same vegetable like expression  
on their faces that she had had. The Young Taichi, the Older Taichi her true love, and her  
younger self were now all prisoners of Armageddonmon. Dammit!!He was so strong!! He had  
wiped out their digimon easily! And to make things worse, he had devolved them back into  
eggs!! EGGS!! How were they suppose to fight now?? Even if they had time to digivolve back  
into Mega digimon, which would be impossible because Armageddonmon would probably blow  
them away before they'd get to the in-training level, it had already been proven that their  
digimon were no match for him. Sora sighed silently. Maybe it IS true. Maybe they all ARE  
doomed.  
  
"Now is that the kind of attitude that I expected from the great Sora Takenouchi?" she heard a  
voice in her head.  
  
"Taichi! Is that you??" she thought. "How are you able to communicate with me?"  
  
"Open your eyes and see." she heard him answer. Sora was baffled. She was so lost in thought  
that she failed to realize that her eyes were closed. But did she want to open them? It'd be a  
shame to open your eyes and realize that you died and went to heaven. "But I suppose heaven is  
a lot better than the back of your eyelids," she thought to herself. Sora took a deep breath, and  
slowly opened her eyes. She then felt a scream get stuck in the back of her throat. What she saw  
was astounding, but at the same time horrible. They had all been entwined in a huge yellow  
spider web. Them and all of the digimon that Nomeromon had drained of energy. It was a  
gruesome sight. The digimon in the webbing looked withered and wrinkly, like dried grapes.  
Was this the fate of the children as well? She also noticed that what they had been trapped was a  
network. The mind of everyone caught was connected to the mind of everyone else. You could  
see what someone else was thinking just by...thinking.  
  
"Sora, we can't give up. We just can't!" she heard Taichi.  
  
"Why not? Huh? You know how strong he is. How are we suppose to fight him Taichi? How?  
Throw our "Digieggs" at him hoping he'll run away in fear? Tsk. It's hopeless." Sora then closed  
her eyes.  
  
This wasn't what Taichi had in mind when Sora woke up. If anything he thought that she would  
be MORE confident and courageous than she had ever been. But hearing her now made him take  
it all back. She was LOSING hope. At an alarming rate. As for himself, he was as confident as  
ever. He couldn't understand it. Ever since Sora woke up after her "coma" Taichi began to  
believe that ANYTHING was possible. And that meant even restoring confidence in his true  
love, breaking free of an impenetrable web network, saving both the real and Digital World and  
destroying the most horrible, most powerful digimon in existence. Piece of cake. Heh.  
  
"Y'know Sora, those are the exact same things I said while you were in your 'coma'," Taichi  
thought to Sora.  
  
"What do you mean, Taichi?"  
  
"Well, I asked myself the same questions you're asking now: like Why? As in WHY did this  
have to happen to the girl I love? WHY couldn't it have happened to someone else? Sometimes I  
even asked myself WHY am I still here waiting for her to wake up. Or How? Like HOW will I  
go on without the woman I love. Finally, I told myself it's hopeless. I told myself that time and  
time again. But despite all this, what did I end up doing? Huh, Sora?"  
  
"You...you...you still waited for me to...wake up."  
  
"That's right. I didn't give up hope. I didn't give up on you. And Sora...I never will. That's a  
promise."  
  
Even though her body couldn't move, Sora felt a tear slide down her face. She then felt another  
and another. "He really does love me," she told herself.  
  
"That's right." Taichi answered.  
  
"But...I caused you so much pain. And my mother. She's been through so much. If only I had  
fought harder. If only I had won!" Another tear slid down Sora's face. "I probably should've just  
died so she could've avoided all this pain."  
  
"Don't EVER think like that! Sora listen to me. Your mother waited for you too. She loves you.  
And what about Piyomon? Despite the fact that you never visited her, or kept in some kind of  
contact with her in 7 years, she's still as loyal to you now as she was when we first went to the  
Digital World. They all love you. Sora, I love you."  
  
"Taichi..."  
  
At that moment, the crests of Taichi(18) and Sora(18) began to illuminate the dark network.  
Digimon who hadn't opened their eyes in years were awakening. Whamon was there, and so was  
Frigemon, Ogremon, Leomon, Pixiemon, and Andromon. All of the digimon friends that the  
DigiDestined had made in the past were there, and they were being nourished by the light from  
the crests. And they weren't the only ones. The eggs belonging to these two lovesick teens began  
to bubble and bounce until Botamon and Nyokimon, the baby stages of Agumon and Piyomon,  
were born.  
  
Taichi continued, "That's what love is all about Sora. Being there for someone who needs help,  
caring for someone who needs caring for, and not turning your back on the person who you  
know you want to spend the rest of your life with."  
  
"Taichi..."  
  
"BOTAMON...DIGIVOLVE TO...KOROMON!!"  
  
"NYOKIMON...DIGIVOLVE TO...PYOCOMON!!"  
  
"Besides, I wouldn't want my future wife to have all of this hanging over her head her whole  
life."  
  
"You mean..." Sora cried.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi, would you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?"  
  
"Oh, Taichi... YES! YES!! I'll be your wife! YES!!"  
  
Brighter and brighter their crests glowed, until...  
  
"KOROMON...DIGIVOLVE TO...AGUMON!!"  
  
"PYOCOMON...DIGIVOLVE TO...PIYOMON!!"  
  
"Sora-cha, I love you." Taichi thought softly.  
  
"Oh Taichi...I love you! I love you with all my heart and soul!" Sora had spoken. She had  
spoken. The light from her crest dissolved the webbing that was holding her. The same event  
happened to Taichi. They ran across the webbing as fast as they could to each other. When they  
finally caught each other, they entwined their souls in a lingering kiss. Taichi was finally going  
to get something he had wanted since he was 13 years old. Sora Takenouchi as his wife. As for  
Sora, she wouldn't let go; couldn't let go. Taichi was hers. All hers. And no one, not even  
Armageddonmon was going to take him from her.  
  
AGUMON...WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMON!!  
  
PIYOMON...WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...HOUOUMON!!  
  
  
  
Armageddonmon's web network was about the size of the Digital World, which was the size of  
Earth. Places like File Island and the Digital Arctic ceased to exist, and the web caught the  
Digimon living in those places wherever they were. Taichi(11) and Sora(11) were on the  
opposite side of the Digital World as their older counterparts. Armageddonmon thought it wise  
to split the group apart as far as possible in case they came up with any ideas. However,  
Taichi(11) was long from creating any ideas. He knew that Armageddonmon had to be  
eliminated, and he knew that he had to break free of his network and defeat him, he just didn't  
know how to do that yet. And besides, for some strange reason, he didn't feel like doing much of  
anything. Armageddonmon's sadness and darkness must've rubbed off on him or something  
because he wasn't feeling too bright and happy at the moment. "In fact," he began to think to  
himself, "why don't we just give up? We can't beat him anyway. Besides, I need a nap." Taichi  
closed his eyes and he never made another thought.  
  
Sora(11), on the other hand was brainstorming. She had figured out why Taichi was unlike the  
rest of them, why he was succumbing to Armageddonmon's darkness. It was because he had yet  
to confess his love for Sora. That was the only explanation. Everyone else had. The Older Taichi  
surrendered his love to the Older Sora and the Older Sora to the Older Taichi. As for herself, she  
had confessed her love for Taichi, with help from the Future Sora, and therefore she had not  
been seduced by Armageddonmon's evil. Sora knew she had to find a way to make Taichi see  
that he loves her and she had to do it fast. Who knows what Armageddonmon's doing to the  
people on Earth. She thought quickly, until she thought she finally had a solution.  
  
"Taichi! Hey, Taichi! Wake up!" Sora thought and Taichi heard.  
  
"Go away Sora! Leave me alone! What's the matter? You gonna start crying again? Well I don't  
wanna hear it!"  
  
Sora let the "crying" statement slide this time on account that Taichi wasn't his real self at the  
moment. She kept trying. "Taichi, I have a plan, but I need your help!"  
  
"What's the use? There's nothing we can do to stop him! You know that! And quit bugging me!  
I told you I wanna be left alone!" Taichi thought while shutting his eyes tight.  
  
"Taichi, open your eyes! NOW!" Sora commanded. But Taichi just ignored her. She then  
imagined herself screaming at the top of her lungs as she thought: "TAICHI!! I SAID OPEN  
YOUR EYES!!!"  
  
Taichi's eyes flew open and his body convulsed into the air, as if he were about to jump out of  
his skin. "Taichi, listen to me. You have to-"  
  
"I'm sorry Sora." Taichi interrupted.  
  
"Huh? Sorry for what?"  
  
"I wish I could've been stronger. I mean..." he trailed off. "Well...I wanted to defeat Nomeromon  
all by myself." Sora couldn't understand where he was getting at. He then continued, "I mean, he  
almost destroyed you. I mean...not YOU you, but the future you. Drained her of energy and is  
going to use it for his own twisted agenda. I... I just can't stand for...my friends to be hurt like  
that. I just can't. I'm sorry Sora."  
  
He had done it again. Blaming everything on himself. Beating himself up for things he had no  
control over. He always did this. No other times made her think than the time at Etemon's  
pyramid. When Taichi and MetalGreymon disappeared, Yamato had told her that Taichi was  
beating himself up pretty badly. This hit Sora pretty hard. She knew he cared for her the same  
way she cares for him. Now if only she could get him to admit it.  
  
Sora slowly closed her eyes and meditated. She thought and thought for countless minutes until  
suddenly, her Crest of Love began to glow dimly. The light from her crest washed over Taichi,  
and he gasped suddenly at this new phenomenon.   
  
"Taichi...can you hear me?" Taichi heard Sora's voice in his head.  
  
"Sora...?" Taichi thought softly.  
  
"You have special feelings buried deep inside yourself Taichi. I'm going to help you bring them  
out. I'm going to help you remember. Are you ready?"  
  
A huge glob of saliva formed in Taichi's mouth. He took a big swallow, and it all went down his  
throat. "Huh boy," Taichi thought with a worried expression.  
  
*****************  
  
"YAHHH!" Taichi cried out as he hurled the rock which was as big as his fist into the lake. How  
could he have been so STUPID??! If he hadn't acted so immaturely, Sora probably never  
would've been captured by Datamon. This was all his fault! And he knew he had to make things  
right. The remaining Chosen Children had finished their little meeting with Koushirou, who had  
told them that Datamon was holding Sora in the SAME pyramid they had just escaped from.  
Taichi quietly crept through the cave the kids were sleeping in. He poked his buddy Agumon in  
the shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. Agumon yawned a big yawn and small tears rolled  
down his cheeks from sleepiness. "What's wrong Taichi?" He said sleepily.  
  
"We're gonna go get Sora ourselves. Get up and let's go. I hope you got full from dinner."  
  
"We're gonna do WHAT??!" Agumon whispered loudly. Taichi jumped on his face and slapped  
his hands around Agumon's mouth. He then picked him up and walked him through the portal  
that led to the desert. When he thought they were fair distance from the others, Taichi removed  
his hands and let Agumon go. That's when Agumon lost it.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY??!! ETEMON WILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH US!! EVEN THREE OF  
ME COULDN'T TAKE ON ONE OF HIM!! WE CAN'T DO THIS BY OURSELVES!! WHY  
WOULD YOU WANT TO GO BY YOURSELF?? IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SEN-"  
  
"It's my fault Sora got captured in the first place! If I hadn't acted so foolish..." Taichi's eyes  
began to water as he thought he was going to cry. He tried to hold it in...but...he couldn't. He  
completely bawled. Agumon had looked at his companion with a worried look on his face.  
"Taichi..." he began. "It wasn't your fault. You know that."  
  
"How the heck would YOU know?? You weren't there! You didn't see me just stand there like  
an idiot with my thumb up my nose, while that metal garbage can ran off with Sora! Who knows  
what the creep is doing to her." Taichi calmed down and began to cry some more.   
  
"Taichi..." Agumon said in a confused tone. He then saw someone walk out of the cave the  
children had been hiding in. Agumon called out, "PEPPER BREATH!" as he shot it into the air.  
The attack then exploded in the sky illuminating everything below it. Taichi slowly looked  
behind him to see the face of his good friend Yamato. "Hey Taichi. Are you alright man?" the  
blonde boy asked.   
  
"Yeah. Sure." Taichi replied with a whimper. "Feel like talking?" Yamato then asked. Taichi looked  
up at him and, after a moment of silence, agreed to give his two cents.  
  
Agumon had gathered some sticks he found laying around, and used his Pepper Breath to make a  
campfire. He only watched on as Yamato and Taichi talked. "Heh. I almost, ALMOST wish you  
had come too Yamato. You'd probably make me feel even worse than I do right now, but at least  
Sora would be safe. You would've saved her, right?"  
  
Yamato didn't answer. He picked the piece of straw he had found in the desert away from his  
mouth and thought for a minute. He had really let Taichi have it when he found out that they  
were short one Digidestined. He just couldn't understand why Taichi would let some spit bucket  
kidnap Sora and then not do anything about it. He was suppose to be the leader. The  
Commander. And this wasn't a very commanding thing to do. If this kept up, who was going to  
be next? Takeru? Or Mimi? God forbid.   
  
However, Yamato had had time to calm down and now listened to his friend's desperate cries,  
when he suddenly jumped up in surprise. "You have a thing for Sora don't you??" he cried out.  
A huge sweatdrop appeared on Taichi's brow. And he then lost his composure.   
  
ARE YOU CRAZY?? THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!!  
RIDICULOUS!! INCONCEIV...WHATEVER THAT WORD IS!!" Taichi shrugged and turned  
around with his arms crossed, eyes closed. Yamato just waited with a sly smile on his face.  
Before he knew it, Taichi turned around slowly and faced the spike haired boy. "How did you  
know?" Taichi asked curiously.  
  
Awww c'mon! What? You think I'm stupid? You wouldn't be carrying on the way you are if  
Sora didn't mean something to you. I mean look at yourself! You're a wreck! Man, this girl's got  
you buggin'. I'm glad I don't like any girls!"   
  
"That's not true and you know it! So just shut up! You don't know what you're talkin' about."  
  
"Oh yeah? Would you be bawling out as much as you are if I or Jou or Koushirou had been  
kidnapped? I didn't think so. It's time you stopped whining and realize your feelings. Those are  
things you should want to embrace! Not try to hide. C'mon." Yamato grabbed Taichi by the arm  
and helped him up off the ground. He dusted himself off and headed back to the cave.  
  
"I'll see ya inside." Yamato called out.  
  
"Hey Yamato!" Taichi bursted out. The blue eyed boy turned around to face him. "Thanks."  
Taichi said with a smile.   
  
Yamato smiled. "Trust me. You've grown up a lot in these past few minutes. You're no longer  
on my hit list. Happy? Now c'mon! I want to get some sleep before it's my watch." Then  
Yamato continued his walk to the cave.  
  
Taichi had to admit. Yamato was pretty smart. Of course he would never say that out loud. But  
he was right. He did have feelings for Sora, and they went WAY beyond soccer teammates. He  
looked at his pal Agumon and gave him a huge grin.  
  
"What was that for??" Agumon said curiously.  
  
"Nothing," Taichi replied with a laugh.  
  
*****************  
  
Taichi woke up with a scream. He ripped himself from his spider trap and looked down at his  
chest which was glowing from his Crest of Courage. He lifted his head up to see Sora, who had  
already freed herself from the network. Suddenly, Taichi began to lose his composure again.  
  
"Oh Sora. I've been wanting to tell you for so long but...y'know...I was the leader and I didn't  
want...feelings...getting in the way," Taichi swallowed. "Of duty. But since the day I met  
you...I've...y'know. I just have trouble...uuhhh...expressing my feelings is all! I mean when I  
called you 'chicken legs' that was a...uuhhhh...compliment! Yeah! You have very pretty legs  
Sora! EVERYTHING about you is pretty about you Sora! Your arms, your face, your hair, your  
brea..." Taichi wheezed. "I mean...your...shoes!! Also..."  
  
Sora had had about as much as she could stand. She placed her index finger on Taichi's lips and  
whispered to him: "Taichi...I know."  
  
At that moment, Taichi(11) and Sora(11)'s "Digieggs" began to hatch and Botamon and  
Nyokimon.  
  
"Sora...I..." Taichi began.  
  
BOTAMON...DIGIVOLVE TO...KOROMON!!  
  
"Love..."   
  
KOROMON...DIGIVOLVE TO...AGUMON!!  
  
"You!"  
  
AGUMON...WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMON!!  
  
  
"Oh Taichi...I love..."  
  
NYOKIMON...DIGIVOLVE TO...PYOCOMON!!  
  
"You..."  
  
PYOCOMON...DIGIVOLVE TO...PIYOMON!!  
  
"Too!"  
  
At that moment, Taichi(18) flying on his WarGreymon's back, and Sora(18) on Hououmon's  
back, appeared near where Taichi and Sora were confessing, FINALLY!! Taichi(11) had noticed  
them, but didn't take her eyes off the girl in front of him. Sora(11) had also noticed him and then  
cleared her throat. Taichi was wondering what that meant and gasped when Sora made a small  
puckering noise. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!!" Taichi thought aloud. He turned around to  
see his older self. Who was giving him a thumbs up; and then at the older Sora who just winked  
at him.   
  
Taichi then turned back to his Sora, who was waiting with her eyes closed, lips puckered. "It's  
time to become a man," he thought to himself. He then picked Sora up, which had caught the  
girl completely off guard. Taichi then gave her a big kiss. Sora was surprised at first. It was so  
sudden, but after a few seconds her body went limp with pleasure.  
  
Taichi was enjoying it too. Much more than he thought he would have. He almost dropped Sora  
as he began to feel very weak in the knees. While they were kissing neither of them noticed that  
the light from their crests was shining bigger and brighter than they ever had before. The light  
and dark orange light suddenly mixed with each other, creating a deep orange color, which  
flooded through the Digital World. All the digimon in the vicinity were instantly free from their  
bonds. Taichi(18) and Sora(18) decided to help out. They kissed each other, and the same energy  
was emitted from their bodies. The combined light washed over the entire Digital World. Soon  
afterwards the light redirected itself towards one digimon in particular: Sora(11)'s Piyomon.  
Piyomon had been bathed in the energy. Her eyes suddenly went white and the muscles in her  
body convulsed until she thought she was going to burst!  
  
PIYOMON!!...WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...HOUOUMON!!!  
  
The majestic digimon bird had been brought to life once again in the Sora of the past's digimon.  
The once captured digimon looked on with awe, wondering how such a magnificence could exist  
in their Digital World.  
  
After much struggling with himself, Taichi(11) finally managed to tear his lips away from Sora's  
and noticed that she still had her eyes closed, lips puckered. "Heh. She was enjoying it a little  
TOO much," Taichi thought slyly of himself as he set Sora down on her feet. She slowly opened  
her eyes and screamed out of joy. This shocked Taichi(11) and he stumbled off his feet. "Right!  
Now who's ready to save the world?!" Sora said as she raised her fist into the air in a heroic  
stance.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on EVERY digimon that was there to notice her. "Huh boy. I've created a  
monster!" Taichi thought to himself rubbing his head. Sora(18) helped Taichi(11) to his feet and  
whispered in his ear, "You did great kid. I think she likes ya!" She then winked at the younger  
boy and walked over to her Taichi.   
  
Sora(11) walked over to Taichi(11), not looking at him. Taichi didn't look at her either. They  
were like this until one of them spoke:  
  
"So..." Sora started.  
  
"You got that right." Taichi agreed, still not looking at her.  
  
"Well, we'll have to do it again sometime..." she said quietly.  
  
Taichi turned to her and whispered, "You got THAT right!" and gave her a wink. Sora gave him  
a smile. Her expression then changed as she heard something in the distance. What was it?  
  
"TAICHI!! SORA!! TAICHI!! SORA!!"  
  
It was a cheer. Both couples looked on as every digimon as far as the eye could see were raising  
their fists in a cheer.   
  
"You show that monster what you're made of!!" yelled Pixiemon.  
  
"We're counting on you, you crazy kids!!" wailed Ogremon.  
  
"Show him that the DigiDestined CAN'T be defeated!!" called out Whamon.  
  
"We know you'll make us proud!" said Leomon.  
  
The Taichis were rubbing the back of their heads with a smile while the Soras were blushing  
slightly. This celebration ended with a bang! The entire Digital World began to shake, knocking  
everyone off of their feet. A portal opened behind the Chosen Children. From the window they  
could see Armageddonmon, and to put it frankly, they were completely appalled at what they  
saw.  
  
"What in the hell is he DOING??!" Taichi(18) exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no..." Sora(11) cried out.  
  
"It...can't be..." Sora(18) said bewildered.  
  
Taichi(11) swallowed one last time. Then he spoke: "He's...attacking the Earth!"  
  
  
  
A Digimon Adventure  
Future War Chapter 8:  
Put Your Love To The Final Test!!  
The End of the War for the Future!!  
  
  
  
The ground quaked; buildings were being demolished; the streets were lined with panicked  
people dodging pieces of flying debris from skyscrapers and buildings of the like. As the people  
tried their best to flee the city of Odaiba, their hearts terror-stricken, they knew that the end was  
upon them. As the citizens had witnessed only a couple of minutes ago, the devil himself looked  
upon the people of Earth and with one swoop of his hand, sentenced their fate. Now it was only  
a matter of time before every life on Earth would be vanquished. This was a time of great fear  
and lost hope, meaning that this was the perfect time...  
  
For heroes...  
  
An 8-year old girl who goes by the name of Sakura, which is the same name of the wild cherry  
blossoms, was now lying on the ground in pain. A flying piece of debris had some how directed  
itself to the young girl, and was now slowly claiming her life. No one stopped to help her, from  
fear that they might lose their own lives trying to save hers. Well...not everyone.  
  
A young lady who goes by the name of Hikari Yagami, stood over the small child, eyes wide, a  
small smile on her face. Sakura looked at her angel, eyes filled with tears. She looked until she  
finally forced herself to speak.  
  
"Help me...I don't want to die..." she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry...everything is going to be just fine..." Hikari answered reassuringly.  
  
The parents of Sakura Hayato suddenly stooped down next to their fallen daughter, after fearing  
that the worse had happened to her. As the young mother motioned to embrace her, thanking the  
heavens that they finally found their daughter, her husband grabbed her arm and pulled her back,  
noticing that the young girl that stood before them was glowing a bright pink. Although the shine  
from Hikari's body was as bright as the sun the parents didn't shield their eyes. They instead let  
their bodies engulf the light and when they did, all bad thoughts and fears from their minds  
ceased to exist.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" cried a familiar voice.  
  
Sakura was now standing tall. Eyes filled with joy, the wound from her head gone, and therefore  
so was the pain. She ran to her parents and gave them a warm hug. The mother and father cried a  
little that day, at that moment, for they were in the presence of an angel. An angel that had saved  
their daughter's life.  
  
"We can't possibly thank you enough..." the mother had finally managed to whisper out. She  
said no more. But she didn't have to. At that moment Hikari Yagami fainted. The light from her  
crest, which she had given partially to the young Sakura, had completely drained her. Sakura's  
father ran up to her and yelled for his wife and daughter to get some kind of help, even though it  
was unnecessary. This had happened before. Hikari would wake up soon, and when she did,  
she'd be more powerful than ever before.  
  
  
  
As Armageddonmon looked upon the people of Earth, he suddenly felt a shudder, a cold feeling  
wrapping over his body. What could've caused it? He looked through his dimensional portal and  
noticed that there was a fading light in the middle of the street, a light that, even though fading,  
caused him to turn away quickly. "Only one kind of light could cause me such harm..."  
Armageddonmon thought to himself. "...the light from a Chosen Child!!"  
  
The light from the street then diminished completely. Armageddonmon looked back down on  
the street, just as Hikari awoke and began to pick herself up slowly. "The Chosen Child of  
Light!" The dark digimon said to himself. He created a small ball of energy, which was powerful  
enough to destroy the entire city of Odaiba. He sent his attack through the portal leading to the  
real world. Once through, it guided itself to the young woman. She turned skyward and let out a  
scream, after realizing what this orb of energy was capable of. And there was nothing she could  
do. This attack would have claimed the lives of herself, the girl she had just saved, and several  
thousands of people. That is... if not for another orb of energy, energy that represented hope and  
justice. The Terra Force attack smacked into Armageddonmon's ball of energy and sent it, along  
with itself, skyward where it detonated in the atmosphere.   
  
"What happened?" Hikari thought to herself.  
  
"Impossible..." Armageddonmon said aloud.  
  
  
  
The two WarGreymons and Hououmons were high in the air. The Hououmons were gathering  
energy for their Crimson Flame attack, and the WarGreymons were creating a Super Terra Force  
attack, an attack which required every ounce of energy they had. Simultaneously, the four  
digimon released their attacks on each other, and when they collided, instead of just creating one  
big explosion, they melded, creating a huge lightning storm. The result of this storm would  
finally create a weapon powerful enough to destroy Armageddonmon.  
  
Armageddonmon was looking on the four digimon, hate seeping through every single one of his  
pores. He felt he was going to explode with rage! How was this possible!!? HOW??! He then  
noticed that the digimon warriors had left their human comrades completely unprotected.  
Armageddonmon released four small beams of energy that, though small, would be powerful  
enough to kill the DigiDestined instantly. And would have, if their digimon companions hadn't  
intervened at the last second. The beams struck the digimon with great force, knocking them  
backwards. They fell onto solid darkness, unmoving. All of their senses had been totally  
numbed. So they couldn't hear the children yelling at them, making sure they were all right.  
They couldn't hear anything at all. The DigiDestined looked on as their digimon slowly  
devolved back into their rookie stages, but that didn't improve their condition any.  
  
Taichi(11) looked upon his fallen buddy. Eyes clouded with tears. Once again his friend had  
come to his rescue, just like he always had and always would. But something was different this  
time. Agumon wasn't moving. Barely breathing. That one shot from 'Geddonmon had taken  
everything out of him. How were they ever going to destroy this monstrosity? Taichi pounded  
the ground in fury. That lightning storm above their heads was their only hope. The other  
children knew it too. They had to divert Armageddonmon's attention away from the storm.  
  
"'Geddonmon.." Taichi(11) began. "We must destroy you..."  
  
"Really. And why is that Young Yagami?" Armageddonmon chuckled.  
  
Sora(11) came in, "Because you represent everything that's wrong with the world we live in!!  
Everything that people like us have been trying to banish from the Earth!" As Sora remembered  
all the digimon that Armageddonmon had drained of life energy from the web network, she  
almost exploded, but she forced herself to calm down...not much though. "All you care about is  
power and yourself. And you don't care how you get it. You would even destroy a person's life  
to get it. You'd even destroy the entire planet. It's the same evil that you're made of that we  
have spent months trying to defeat. And as long as this evil exists we will continue to fight! We  
WILL protect the future..." Sora took a deep breath and stood up tall. She then gave a small  
smile. "THAT is why we must destroy you..."  
  
"Hmph. Even if you could destroy me Lady Takenouchi, which is impossible, you couldn't  
destroy what I believe. Your world has been plagued by injustice and evil. You see it everywhere  
you go. Your stupid minds have blocked the truth from your eyes. You should know that the  
unjust are the ones that rule your world; not those that represent justice and hope. Also, have you  
noticed that only the people that lie, cheat and steal are the only ones that get ahead in the  
world? I know. Even though I'm the way I am, I AM still a digimon. I'm made up of computer  
data from your world. I know everything that goes on. I can even tell you what's going to happen  
to all of you. You will continue to fight injustice, but one day you'll realize that regardless of  
how much evil you banish from the world, it always seems to seep its way back into the Earth,  
stronger than ever before. Then, you'll begin to believe that it would probably be a good idea to  
JOIN the side of evil, since it's the ONLY way to get ahead in life. And finally, you'll realize  
that your ridiculous crusade was nothing but a waste of time and everything you learned on your  
adventures was a lie. That your love is not real, but a fantasy that keeps you from realizing the  
truth. That love does not exist. Only EVIL exists. Now and Forevermore! What do you have to  
say about THAT??!"  
  
Silence. A long moment passes. The DigiDestined did not move a bit from this long pause. The  
people from Earth had heard it all as well. In their hearts, they began to believe the monster was  
telling the truth. Were they truly doomed to evil? Every single one of them? Under  
Armageddonmon's influence they slowly began to believe that evil truly was the way to go, and  
if not for the few words from a young man, the citizens of the Earth probably would've  
succumbed to Armageddonmon's mind influence...  
  
"Say what you want...Believe what you want...But you're still going to die!" Taichi(18) boldly  
stated.  
  
The entire Earth roared with happiness. People from all corners of the planet joined everyone  
else in cheering on the chosen heroes. They wouldn't let evil consume them. One by one, each of  
them began to overcome Armageddonmon's influence and in a matter of moments, the Earth  
was free from the digimon's mind game.  
  
"You see 'Geddonmon? Nobody's on your side. Whether they know it or not, they're HELPING  
us get rid of you for good!" Taichi(11) said.  
  
After that statement from the younger Taichi, the entire world began to shake uncontrollably.  
The people from Earth fell to their feet as they felt a worldwide earthquake unlike any other  
recorded in history. They watched on as Armageddonmon shrieked, his muscles convulsing, his  
mouth wide with rage. The Chosen Children could see black bolts of lightning being sucked into  
his body.   
  
"Oh no. He's powering up for an attack!" Sora(18) said.  
  
"That's right Lady Takenouchi. And trust me, when this attack is over, everyone you've ever  
known or loved will cease to exist." Armageddonmon laughed.  
  
"He's going to destroy the Earth!!" Taichi(11) thought to himself as he turned his eyes skyward,  
where the storm was still raging on. "Where the heck is that SPECIAL ATTACK WarGreymon  
was babbling about?"  
  
Armageddonmon turned towards the interdimensional portal, where the attack would have to go  
through in order to destroy the Earth. This gave Taichi(18) an idea. "Hey everyone! Listen to  
me!" he began.  
  
The other children huddled around him and listened. "Does everyone believe in their crests?  
Believe that love really does exist?" The others nodded their heads in agreement. "That's great!  
Then here's what we're gonna do..."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! PLAN ALL YOU WANT!!! 'BUT YOUR STILL GOING TO DIE'!!!"  
Armageddonmon mocked. The children picked up their digimon companions and ran to the  
portal. At the gateway they stopped and turned towards the mutant digimon. The evil digimon  
grinned. "So you wish to die first after all don't you? I was going to kill you last but seeing as  
how this will be the last wish you ever have, I'LL GRANT IT FOR YOU!!! OMEGA DEATH  
BEAM!!!" Armageddonmon shouted as his huge body erupted with an equally huge beam of fire  
and darkness, which was about to claim the planet Earth.  
  
"NOW!!!" Taichi(18) shouted as the light from the Chosen Children's crests merged with one  
another; courage and love, love and love, courage and courage. The melding created a barrier of  
orange light, just before the Omega Death Beam slammed into it. The children closed their eyes  
for a second. They reopened them and realized that they were still alive! And so were the people  
of Earth. The barrier of Courage and Love was strong enough to withstand Armageddonmon's  
attack.  
  
"Ahhh. Fighters to the end huh? Well check THIS out! POWER UP!!" Armageddonmon yelled  
as the beam became even more thick and deadly. The attack was beginning to put strain on the  
children, as they grunted in pain. Taichi(18) hadn't predicted this. How long could their bodies  
maintain the light from the crests if they were under all of this stress?   
  
Sora(11) fell to the ground. Her body was exhausted, yet she still managed to keep the light from  
the Crest of Love shining bright. She promised herself that she would never let Taichi down  
again. Ever. Taichi(11) also collapsed next to Sora, fearing that this was the last time he would  
ever get to touch her...to smell her...to kiss her.  
  
Taichi(18) turned to his Sora and put his hand under her chin. Even though the noise from the  
attack was deafening he couldn't hear it. All of his senses were focused on his true love. Sora  
was the same way. They both let out a sob and tears fell from their eyes. They then hugged each  
other, fearing that this was the last time they would ever have a chance to embrace themselves  
like this. While hugging Taichi began to speak: "This might be the last time we hug each other  
my love..."  
  
Sora only smiled at him. "Oh Taichi...my only wish while I was ill was that when I died, it  
would be in your arms..." She pulled Taichi closer to her lips and they melded in a kiss. Their  
final kiss. They then fell unconscious, their bodies totally drained and beaten.   
  
Taichi(11) turned to his Sora, but was speechless. "Sora...I...." he managed to begin. Sora just  
put her index finger on his lips and quieted him. She then said, "I know Taichi...I know." She  
pulled him towards her lips and they too embraced in an endearing kiss. They then passed out  
from exhaustion.   
  
Armageddonmon then chuckled loudly as the barrier finally began to give way. "I DON'T  
BELIEVE IT!! I WON!!! I FINALLY WON!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
There was a huge explosion above everyone's heads. A bolt of lightning from the storm created  
by Hououmon and WarGreymon rained down between Armageddonmon's attack and the  
Chosen Children. There was a final burst of light, and a digimon created entirely of electricity  
and light, stood before Armageddonmon, absorbing the full force of his attack, yet not feeling it  
the least bit.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU???" Armageddonmon screamed.  
  
"I represent true Courage and Love! I am TerraPhoenixmon!!" the digimon responded with  
confidence.  
  
Armageddonmon was unimpressed. "Isn't this the moment where you give me the lecture about  
love triumphing over injustice and all that other bullshit??" Armageddonmon screeched as he  
resumed his attack.  
  
"Yes. But I only have a few words for you Armageddonmon," TerraPhoenixmon answered.  
  
"Really. And what's that?"  
  
"THE SIDE OF GOOD ALWAYS WINS!!! ALWAYS!!!"  
  
"Hmph. POWER UP!!!" Armageddonmon bellowed as the Omega Death Beam yet again  
increased in size and power. This didn't bother TerraPhoenixmon in the least. She brought her  
head back and yelled, "LIGHTNING STORM!!" as a bolt of lightning shot out from her mouth  
which easily cut through Armageddonmon's Death Beam. It struck the dark digimon with a  
painful CRACK!! as everything around him began to become blurry and disoriented.  
TerraPhoenixmon then opened her mouth even wider and the blast completely consumed  
Armageddonmon. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!" he cried as he slowly faded away from existence.  
  
  
  
The people of Earth cried out in happiness. It was amazing. A person standing still could hear  
someone from the other side of the planet cheering in joy. "The Cheer Heard Round The World"  
would make tomorrow's news headlines around the world!! Armageddonmon had finally been  
vanquished, and the world welcomed it's saviors.  
  
  
  
Taichi(11) woke up, wiped his eyes and let out a big yawn. "Welcome back to the land of the  
living pal!" He heard a voice say. Taichi looked around him and realized that he and the other  
children, along with their digimon were on the back of TerraPhoenixmon flying high in the  
air...above...the Digital World!! After Armageddonmon's evil had been destroyed, the Digital  
World had been completely reconfigured and the digimon of the world were back to their usual  
cheerful selves, waving at them as they flew by. The DigiDestined waved back at their healthy  
digimon friends. Then Taichi spoke: "So what's next?"   
  
"It's over Taichi. The love you have for Sora destroyed Nomeromon and his evil. Now you can  
return home safe and sound."  
  
The older Sora walked up to Taichi(11) and began: "Thank you so much. You and Sora saved us  
all y'know."  
  
Taichi rubbed the back of his head and gave out a laugh. "Well, I guess I helped out a little bit,  
but the real credit goes to our digimon. I mean, they must've saved us a thousand times  
throughout this crazy adventure." Taichi said as he turned towards Agumon and became  
surprised at what he saw. Piyomon had her arm around Agumon and was using him like a  
pillow. Agumon had his arm around her head. They were both sleeping soundly.  
  
"Awww. Will ya look at that?" Sora(11) said. "Taichi isn't that adorable?"  
  
"You don't think Agumon and Piyomon could....NAAAAA!!" Taichi blurted out, erasing the  
thought from his mind.   
  
TerraPhoenixmon let the children down on a nearby hill, where Gennai was anxiously waiting  
for them. "Well done heroes! Well done!! Extraordinary work!! All of you!!" Gennai exclaimed.  
"Whadaya say Taichi?" Gennai asked turning to the younger boy. "Are you ready to go home?"   
  
"Are you kidding??! I could sleep for a week!! Let's go!!" Taichi yelled in joy. He felt a hand on  
his shoulder. He turned around and stared into the eyes of his older self who had his hand out.  
Taichi(11) smiled and shook hands with his future self. "Thanks for everything man. Take care  
of yourself alright?" Taichi(18) said happily. The younger Taichi smirked. "Hey, you know you  
don't have to worry about me! You ARE me remember? But I'm counting on you and your Sora  
to protect this future." He told him. Taichi(18) only answered with: "Hey, you know you don't  
have to worry about me remember?" and gave Taichi(11) a wink.  
  
Sora(18) hugged her younger self and told her thank you. "Hey take good care of your guy over  
there. We both know that he needs all the help he can get!" Sora(11) said. Her older self let out a  
giggle and then put on a straight face.  
  
Taichi and Sora(both 11) and their digimon walked over to Gennai's time machine and waved a  
final good-bye to their future selves. Then Taichi(11) said, "Wow. I'm gonna grow up to be a  
very handsome fella!" Gennai pushed one button. There was a flash of light and everyone near  
him disappeared.  
  
  
  
A Digimon Adventure:  
Future War   
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Miss Takenouchi sat on her bedroom chair in complete darkness. She hadn't seen the battle that  
had taken place moments ago, but she had heard everything. And her daughter Sora had been in  
the midst of it all. Her poor Sora. The girl hadn't even been able to move for years, now once  
again she was summoned to battle horrible monsters in order to save the world. Sora was in no  
condition to fight on behalf of the planet. She was ill! She should've been safe at home where  
her mother could care for her. Instead her dear daughter was fighting in a, what did Taichi call  
it? A Digital World? Where she couldn't even see if she was eating properly. And when Sora left  
her to go to the Digital World AGAIN to fight even MORE monsters, well, Miss Takenouchi thought   
she was going to lose her mind.   
  
Now the battle was over. The worrying, the constant worrying was over. Or so she thought. The  
battle with that devil of a monster had come to an end, but what happened to Sora? What if something  
happened after the portal closed? What if she's... Ms. Takenouchi wouldn't even think the word.  
Sora would be back any minute now. Any minute now...  
  
Ms. Takenouchi relaxed a little bit, and in doing so realized something. Sora was now 18 years  
old. She was now a woman. She was no longer a little child. She could probably take care of  
herself just fine without her old mother. "Yes, her poor OLD mother..." Ms. Takenouchi giggled.  
Sora wasn't the only person who had gotten older. "And besides, Taichi was with her. He  
wouldn't let anything happen to my daughter; he loves her too much," the mother thought to  
herself. And then her worrying finally ceased.  
  
There was a knock on the front door. Ms. Takenouchi slowly got up and answered it.  
She opened the door, and standing in front of her was her daughter Sora, with Taichi at her side.  
She had a basket of newly picked roses to give to her. But the mother paid no attention to the  
flowers. "Hello mother. I'm home..." Sora told her. Ms. Takenouchi fell to her knees and cried.  
"It's a miracle...It's a miracle..." she repeated. She then wrapped her arms around her daughter  
and wouldn't let go for a long time.  
  
"Mother, I have something to tell you." Sora said as she stood by Taichi's side holding his arm.  
"Taichi and I are getting married!" she said joyously. Ms. Takenouchi suddenly felt weak. She  
held her forehead and asked Sora to get her a wet towel. This was so much to absorb! First Sora  
arrives at her front door out of nowhere, IN GOOD HEALTH, and now...  
  
Taichi helped Sora place Ms. Takenouchi on her bed where she lay for a while. He then threw  
his arm around his love as they sat outside together on the apartment balcony. Sora pointed out  
the quarter moon in the sky, but for some reason Taichi couldn't concentrate on the moon. He  
was off in another world. Sora placed a hand on his cheek, turned his face toward hers and gave  
him a kiss. She then asked him, "What are you thinking about?"   
  
Taichi answered. "I was just thinking about what it would be like to have a kid..." Sora stood up  
in surprise. "Well aren't we rushing things just a little bit Taichi? I mean I want to go to college  
and get an education before I even consider raising a family...and you've got to work on your  
responsib..."  
  
The young man grabbed his love by the arm and pulled her into his lap. "I was just kidding..."  
He told her and gave her the infamous Yagami grin. Sora threw her hand over his face and  
spoke: "Y'know Taichi, that grin of yours is really scary. Especially in the dark." Sora said  
giggling. Taichi pulled her closer. "I love you Sora."   
  
The girl stared into his eyes. "I love you too Taichi. But I still hate your grin!" she said. Taichi  
laughed, and then the two lovebirds kissed under the moonlight.  
  
  
  
"That was some adventure huh?" Gennai spoke as Agumon was stuffing his face with food after  
the grand battle with darkness. "Y'know Gennai," Agumon began. "I still don't know why you  
didn't just send the whole DigiDestined gang out to destroy Nomeromon. Tell me. Why could  
only Sora and Taichi stop him?"  
  
"Ahhh. I was wondering when someone would finally ask me that. Okay here goes." Gennai  
cleared his throat. "You see...this whole thing started when Sora had that bad dream. In the OLD  
future timeline, Nomeromon destroyed everything. I looked on at the destruction from a  
distance. I had just completed my time machine. So...I devised a plan to go to keep the evil from  
happening. Now...pay close attention. I went to a time where Sora hadn't had the dream yet. I  
brought that Sora to the future so that she could realize her deep love for Taichi. Now I couldn't  
bring everyone else because they'd just get in the way. True they defeated Armageddonmon, but  
that wasn't the real battle. When Sora of the past returned to the past, she still had the dream  
about Taichi, but since she realized that she loved him all along, the baby Nomeromon couldn't  
poison her with his evil and the horrible future that took place will never happen. Cool huh?"  
  
"Uhhh...Yeah. Sure." Agumon said with a sweatdrop. "So does this mean that the Taichi and the  
Sora that we met from the future no longer exist?"  
  
"Heyyy. You have pretty good questions for a dinosaur. Don't worry I set it so that the events  
from the past won't affect their future. As a matter of fact I just visited them and I hear they got  
a couple of twins on the way."  
  
"That's great. One more question. Why did you erase the battle from Taichi and Sora's  
memory?"  
  
Gennai pulled out his Memory Scrambler out of his time machine, which looked like Taichi had  
given it one too many whacks and tossed it in the garbage/popcorn maker. "Piece of junk. The  
warranty only covers one use. Anyway, we can't have 11-year old kids running around thinking  
they're in love. They're only kids! They should be having fun and enjoying their lives right now.  
Besides they'll eventually find they're way to each other. I'm as sure of that as I'm sure that  
they're the DigiDestined."  
  
Piyomon showed up behind Agumon and asked him to join her for a picnic. Agumon picked  
himself up, turned towards Gennai and said: "Be seeing you..." and gave him a wink. He began  
to walk with Piyomon holding her hand.  
  
Gennai was left baffled. "What the...?" he said with a sweatdrop.  
  
  
  
"Hey Taichi! You ready to go yet?" Yamato yelled from the Yagami's front doorway. "Yeah! I  
need much improvement on my chest passing!" Koushirou added. Taichi was in a desperate  
struggle trying to get his shoe tied. When he finally won, he stood up and tripped over his  
shoelaces. Hikari came by and helped him to his feet. She then said: "Now don't go and get  
sucked into the future without me again. Okay?"  
  
"Uhhh...sure." Taichi said confused. He opened the doorway trying to figure out what Hikari  
meant by her statement, but he didn't have a clue. He closed the door after telling his dad that he  
was leaving. Once they were well in the hallway Yamato asked: "So what took you so long  
Taichi?" The boy was still trying to figure out what his sister was talking about. "Hey you  
guys..." he began. "I think Hikari has been to the future!"  
  
Sora was outside picking flowers for her mother. She noticed Taichi and the other boys walking  
to the park for a game of nighttime soccer. There was a beautiful sunset in the distance.  
"Okay...I'll do it!" she told herself. She called out to Taichi and asked for a few moments to talk.  
Koushirou and Yamato continued on to the park while Sora and Taichi sat in the flower garden.   
  
"Hey Sora...I'm sorry again for calling you chicken legs. And I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk  
when you came by my place expecting an apology. I owed you one. Trust me it'll never happen  
again."  
  
Sora smiled. "Well, I was really angry with you Taichi. But something happened last night. I had  
a really weird dream. I don't remember a lot of it. All I remember is a freaky looking  
digimon...and... that you've been a good friend to me and I will cherish our friendship always.  
  
Taichi smiled. "Ditto here Sora. Thanks for forgiving me. Heh. I guess you're alright for a girl. Hey, you wanna watch me beat these guys in soccer?" Taichi asked giving her his famous grin.  
  
"Sorry Taichi...but I think that grin of yours might scare too many people away from the field.  
Besides I have to finish picking flowers for my mother."  
  
"Alright!" Taichi suddenly changed his voice to sound more deep and mature. "Till we meet  
again my lovely Ms. Takenouchi..." He took Sora's hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
Sora changed her voice to sound more sexy and woman-like. "I'll be waiting for you Mr.  
Yagami." Then she laughed.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
